


Vows that Bind

by BecauseBraime



Series: Bound Together [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Dany and Jon working together, Dany fighting for Jon's throne, F/M, Minor Podrick Payne/Arya Stark, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Pregnancy, Torture, not cersei friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: Part 2 of An Oath that BindsAfter Jaime helps Jon take the throne by peacefully removing Tommen and taking him to the Rock, Tommen goes missing. Dany, Jon, and Jaime must work together to stop Cersei who has returned for her crown and is going to pull out all the stops to get it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Bound Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717081
Comments: 100
Kudos: 187





	1. The Abduction

The castle dissolved into chaos as Jaime ordered the men to ready the horses and head back down into the city. Genna was frantically instructing the castle staff to go into lockdown until further notice. No staff changes were to occur until they found Tommen and Theon.

Arya watched on as Sansa begged Jon to help find Theon. Her big brother, their king, held Sansa close and promised he would find Theon. Surprising to Arya was Daenerys’ presence at Jon’s side.

“I’ll do what I can to help. I can fly over the port and look for any departing ships or signs of retreating captors from the city.” Her violet eyes were filled with concern as she looked at Sansa and Jon.

“Aye, I would appreciate that. Sansa, stay here with Arya. I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Jon walked over to Jaime and informed him of his and Daenerys support. Arya watched the panic in Jaime’s face as he spoke rapidly with Addam before turning to Jon and Daenerys to take in Jon’s words.

“Thank you. We could use all the help we can get.” Jaime looked around frantically and called out to Brienne.

“Brienne! Brienne!” Taking rapid strides towards Brienne, Arya watched as Jaime reached out and grabbed her hip. Brienne turned to face him and abruptly halted her conversation with Pod.

“I need you to stay here with Addam. He and his men will guard you.”

Brienne’s eye widened. “No! I want to help look for Tommen.”

Jaime shook his head adamantly. “It’s not safe! I can’t risk you and…” with a fleeting look to her belly, he turned to look around and ensure no one heard him. “Please. Stay here with Addam. I’ll be back soon. They can’t have gotten far.”

Brienne grabbed Jaime’s arm as he turned to leave. “Jaime, wait! Please. You know I can fight better than most of your men. Take me with you!”

With a beseeching look, Jaime pulled her close and placed a kiss to her lips. “I _need_ you to stay here, Brienne. Please. I can’t risk losing you too.”

Arya watched as Brienne’s face fell in defeat. “Fine. Please, be careful.”

Bronn stormed through the castle entrance and up to Jaime. “The horses are ready. Lets go find ‘em.”

With a nod of his head, Jaime took half the household guards, Jon, Jon’s men, and Daenerys with him. Arya looked around to see Addam and his men, Genna, Pod, Sansa, and Brienne standing in bewilderment as the noise died down in the entryway.

The household staff were busily sealing off all the secondary doors to the castle and going through whatever their standard lockdown procedures were. Turning to Sansa, Arya grabbed her arm. “Theon will be fine. Jon will find him.”

Sansa offered a small smile, but the worry was evident in her eyes. Leaning into Arya, Sansa spoke in hushed tones. “I agree with Ser Jaime. Cersei is behind this. I don’t think Tommen and Brienne will be the only ones she comes for. Rickon is at Winterfell. I shouldn’t have left him.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I think Cersei can only handle so many abductions at once. Don’t act like you would have missed this wedding for anything.”

With a resigned sigh, Sansa conceded the point. “You’re right. I just wish we weren’t so far form Rickon.”

Genna encouraged everyone into the great hall as the staff set out some tea and snacks. “Well, I suppose we can eat the lemon cakes now. If they don’t find those boys soon, there won’t be much to celebrate on the morrow.”

Moving to the sealed windows overlooking the yard, Genna sighed and popped a lemon cake in her mouth. Arya watched as Daenerys mounted her dragon in the distance and took to the skies. _Gods. Unreal_.

Tyrion strode into the hall with a wine cup in hand. “Quite the homecoming. My brother is already wed and my nephew has been abducted.”

Genna rolled her eyes at Tyrion as he approached the table and shoved a lemon cake in mouth. “Where is my goodsister anyway?”

“Hallway with Addam and the men. Knowing her, she probably plans to ride straight into the city once Jaime has gotten far enough away.” Genna’s tone sounded weary as if she had expected Brienne’s behavior well before Jaime left.

Tyrion snorted and turned to look towards the hallway. “Of course, it’s Brienne of Tarth that finally saved Jaime from Cersei. Gods, I _knew_ the look in King’s Landing, but I never thought he would actually leave Cersei.”

Sansa smirked and looked to Tyrion. “At the feast the day before Joffrey’s wedding. That’s when you saw it.”

A sly smile spread across Tyrion’s face. “My lady, observant as ever.” The pair nodded at one another and chuckled.

Tyrion shook his head and sighed. “My brother’s heart is easily read in his eyes. I saw it clear as day at that feast, but I didn’t think he would really do it. That he could leave Cersei.”

Sansa hummed as she moved closer to Tyrion. “You should have seen him pining after her the entire way north to Jon when they rescued me and Arya. Gods it was horrible. Painful really.”

Arya snorted and grabbed a lemon cake. “Tell me about it. The only thing worse was when he finally worked up the courage to kiss her. Ugh. It has been torturous.”

Genna guffawed. “Yes, well imagine _living_ with them.”

The group groaned and threw up their hands in defeat at Genna’s comment. The sound of Addam and Brienne conversing in the hallway caught Arya’s attention. She moved quietly towards the door and peered out through the crack between the door and where it met the doorframe.

“I just think something is wrong. This must be Cersei. She must be trying to draw Jaime out. She wouldn’t hurt Tommen, but she would use him as bait.” Addam spoke the words urgently and peered out the entryway windows towards the city below.

“Gods. I knew I should have gone with him! Do you think they have enough men?” Brienne’s eyeline followed Addam’s as they crowded the window.

With a heavy sigh, Addam shrugged. “I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Brienne looked around the hallway and turned to face Addam. “Should we take some of the men and join them?”

Addam’s eyes darted around the entryway. “I think so. The men are standing guard outside. Lets get them.”

“I’m going to just tell Genna. I’ll be right back.” Brienne turned to leave, but Addam grabbed her arm.

“She’ll never let us leave. She probably expects you’ll leave anyway.” Arya chuckled inwardly at Addam’s words. _If only he knew. Genna just finished saying that_.

With an uncertain glance towards the great hall, Brienne slipped out the door with Addam. Arya took the opportunity to slip out from the hall and follow them. _I’ll be damned if they go on an adventure without me!_

Sliding into the hallway and quietly opening the front door, Arya stared out into the yard. It was dark and the Lannister soldiers were finishing mounting their horses alongside Brienne. Looking to the left, Arya slipped out and ducked behind one of the large shrubs which decorated the castle entrance.

 _Fuck. How do I join without them knowing?_ Arya looked around and saw three more horses tied off at the post. Waiting until they took off on horseback, Arya crawled towards one of the steeds. 

Looking back towards the castle, Arya smiled at the lack of movement. She loved using he size to her advantage; easily slipping in and out of rooms unseen. She slowly untied one of the horses and peered down the hill to ensure Addam, Brienne and the men were far enough along that they wouldn’t immediately stop her and force her back to the castle.

When the seemed far enough away, Arya mounted her horse and took off after them. She moved the horse at a slow enough pace that the mount didn’t kick up too much dust or make too much noise.

The evening sky worked to her advantage as she was more easily concealed riding away from the castle. Keeping her eyes on the group in the distance, Arya’s brows furrowed as she considered their direction.

 _Why are they headed west? The city is southeast of the castle_. The group soon disappeared into the woods in the distance and Arya spurred her steed faster.

As she approached, she slowed her horse and heard a struggle off in the distance. Arya dismounted and tied her horse a tree at the clearing. Crouching low, she moved stealthily through the woods.

She moved forward for some time until she got close enough to see what was happening Arya moved behind a large rock and could scarcely make out the top of Brienne’s head in the moonlight.

_She’s fighting them!_

Brienne had Oathkeeper in hand and slashed away. There were roughly half a dozen guards with Addam and they were attacking her. _Gods! What are they doing!?_

Arya reached to her hip, but realized her weapons were not on her. She had left them off for the evening’s feast at Sansa’s request. _Seven hells!_

Brienne had managed to fell half of them, but Addam moved quickly behind her and knocked her hard across the head with his sword hilt.

He yelled something to the remaining men and Arya felt panic set in as they chained Brienne’s hands and feet. Then Arya felt her stomach drop. Addam reached to his head and removed his face.

 _What the fuck is that!_ Instead of the redheaded knight, Arya watched as a slightly shorter, slender man with long brown hair stood in Lannister armor. He dropped the face to the ground and spoke in a heavy accent to the other soldiers.

They removed their faces to reveal a woman and two men. _How did they do that!?_

Arya moved closer to a tree just ahead and watched as they dragged Brienne’s unconscious body to a covered wagon. When they pulled back the cover, Arya saw Theon and Tommen in chains with their mouths bound. Tommen’s eyes were wide in fear and Theon was unconscious next to him; his head bleeding heavily from an impact wound.

Arya quickly covered her mouth to muffle the gasp forcing its way through her lips. The leader of the group looked around and Arya ducked down quickly; praying to the seven that the man didn’t see her.

She heard footsteps begin to approach and peered around the tree at man. His brows were furrowed as he looked in the direction of the clearing, but the group soon shouted out to alert him of their readiness to move out.

With a racing heart, Arya forced herself to hold still until the sound of the horse drawn carriage was far enough away. They left behind two of the horses they took from the castle. Arya grabbed one of the free horses rather than make the long walk back to hers.

Darting back into the clearing, Arya veered the horse towards the city rather than the castle. She rode hard and prayed to the seven she could find Jaime in time.

Lannisport was massive and roughly half the size of King’s Landing. Arya could see the soldiers’ horses tied off at the stables near the city entrance. Leaving her steed with theirs, Arya ran through the streets of Lannisport.

Unlike King’s Landing, the streets were narrower and drunken revelers were stumbling in and out of taverns. Arya urgently asked anyone she came across if they had seen the direction the soldiers and Lord Jaime went.

Eventually she caught up to the group near the harbor and saw Jaime; his short golden hair and crimson doublet standing out in the moonlight.

“Jaime! Stop! Jaime!” At his name, Jaime spun on his heel and away from the man he had been urgently speaking with near the docks. His brows furrowed as he squinted in her direction.

“Arya?” As she neared, his eyes went wide.

“What happened!? Why are you here?” Jaime ran to Arya; Jon hot on his heels.

“Brienne! They took her! Tommen and Theon too! They had Addam’s face!” Jaime shook her shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

“Arya. Calm down. What are you saying? Who took her?” His eyes were imploring as he looked at her.

Taking a deep breath, Arya forced herself to speak slowly.

“It was a trick. Someone was wearing Addam’s face. And the guards too, but it wasn’t them! They had thick accents and they took them west through the woods. They’re chained in a covered carriage.”

At Arya’s words, Jaime’s face twisted in confusion. Jon moved urgently beside them; his eyes wide and heavy with panic. “The Faceless Men.”

Jaime looked to Jon and then back to Arya. Desperation was thick on his tongue. “Arya, please. Where did you last see them?”

“I can take you there. Follow me.” Arya ran through the city streets as Jaime and Jon called for their men to follow. _Gods, we’re losing too much time!_

It felt like an eternity before they reached the horses. The group quickly mounted, and Arya led them back to where she saw the men take Brienne. Her original horse was still tied off at a tree which served as a marker for where she entered.

She led them through the woods and to the area where she saw Brienne fighting the men. Three dead guards and the discarded faces of Addam and his men littered the ground. “They were here when they took Brienne.”

Jaime hopped off his horse and ran to something in the middle of the forest floor. Dropping to his knees, he reached out and picked up Brienne’s sword. _Oathkeeper_. 


	2. Paying a Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei is back in Westeros and completes part 1 of her plan.

Cersei watched in satisfaction from the deck of the ship as Tarth went up in flames. The sound of screaming men, women, and children filled the air, mingling with the smoke that reached upawrds into the afternoon sky.

Soldiers of Tarth were being dragged to the cliffs and flung into the sea as their throats were slit open by the sellswords. Women screamed and begged for mercy as blood poured down the village streets to the docks below.

Tarth’s fleet mirrored its village. The wooden ships were consumed by flames as the final visages of Tarth’s sigil crumbled away in the inferno.

Cersei’s hummed contentedly as Qyburn and the Mountain stood to her right. A small boat pushed back from the docks with a large, hooded figure slumped between the Golden Company sellswords.

At the head of the oncoming boat, the captain of the Golden Company stood tall and confident. His green eyes stood out on his round face and firm build. His smile was cool and untouchable. The posture reminded Cersei so much of Jaime.

 _My Jaime. When he was my Golden Lion. Not that onehanded fool who abandoned me for the cow. What remains is an imposter in Jaime’s once unblemished body_. 

As the boat reached their ship, Cersei took a moment to appraise the fleet. The group of sellswords who were famous for never breaking a contract were all hers.

Bought and paid for, Cersei now had an army 20,000 strong with war elephants. She had smiled inwardly as the great beasts were loaded onto the ships to make the journey across the Narrow Sea. The black sails with skulls hanging from a red spear dotted the sails. The image reminding Cersei of what she planned to bring to her enemies in Westeros. Death.

From behind her, Cersei heard footsteps approach. Turning on heel, she tilted her chin up as Harry Strickland came to stand before her on deck. His lips pressed into a thin line as he bowed before her slightly.

“Your Grace, Tarth is defeated as you ordered, and their lord is here.” He pointed back to the large, hooded figure that was pushed violently to the deck floor. A heavy grunt escaped the man’s lips from beneath the black covering.

Cersei stalked forward and tore the hood from the man’s head. The older lord blinked several times as the sunlight flooded his vision. Piercing blue eyes so much like the cow looked up at her. Even on his knees, he was nearly Cersei’s height.

The man had shoulder length blonde hair and a fully beard. The edges were more white than blonde, and his face reflected years in the sun. His massive frame wore the Tarth colors and sigil at his breast.

 _Gods. He’s the size of the Mountain. No wonder that things is such a best_. “Lord Tarth. Do you know who I am?”

The lord’s brows furrowed as he appraised her. His eyes flitted back to his island and Cersei smiled as pain filled his eyes. _Yes, those are your people crying out. That is your home ablaze_. 

Steeling himself, the older lord looked defiantly at Cersei. “Yes, I know who you are. Robert Baratheon’s first whore.”

Anger flooded Cersei’s core as she slapped Selwyn as hard as she could across the face. The older lord’s head barely flinched at the impact. Cursing the throbbing in her hand, Cersei turned to the Mountain who took a menacing step forward.

“I am Queen of Westeros. I intend to reclaim my crown from the false king.” Cersei spat the words as the Mountain’s hand went to the hilt of his sword.

Selwyn smiled viciously at Cersei, his lips curling at the sides. “The false king? No, that’s can’t be correct. Your son was removed. The true king now sits on the throne.”

Cersei nodded her head to the Mountain who unsheathed his sword. Looking down at Selwyn, Cersei tilted her head slightly.

“Do you know why I’m here?”

Selwyn gave away nothing. He stared at her vacantly.

Cersei glared at the massive man before her. “Your daughter took something from me. She stole my brother. My twin. My lover. He fancies himself in love with your whore of a daughter.”

Something unreadable flickered across the older lord’s face. Cersei leaned in and gritted her teeth.

“She took everything from me! I intend to reclaim it all. Do you know one thing she took from me that I _can’t_ get back?”

Selwyn again held a neutral expression on his face. The man frustrated Cersei. She like to see the fear in her enemies’ eyes. The pain. The despair. Selwyn gave her nothing to feast on.

“She took away my brother’s hand. The hand that made him my mirror image. The hand that made him my Golden Lion. Now he is just a specter of himself. All thanks to your great beast of a daughter. I think its time someone pay for that theft. We Lannisters always pay our debts. Now that your daughter fancies herself a Lannister, it is time she pays. Sadly, she isn’t here grazing about. As her father, I suppose you’ll do. Time to pay the price Lord Tarth.”

With a final look back to the Mountain, Cersei stepped backwards. Captain Strickland kicked Selwyn to his stomach and the Mountain grabbed his right hand, holding it out.

The Mountain lifted his sword and swung down hard on Selwyn’s wrist. A moment of stillness passed before the lord screamed out at the sight of his severed hand and pain flooded through his body.

Selwyn’s screams sent a thrill through Cersei. An excited tremor rocked her body. The sun’s rays glinted off the lord’s sapphire ring which was attached to the finger of his severed hand.

Looking to Captain Strickland, Cersei spoke commandingly. “See to it that he doesn’t die of shock or blood loss. I’m not done with him yet. Throw in the cells below.”

At Cersei’s command, several of Strickland’s men moved to grab the lord who writhed in pain on the deck of the ship. Selwyn’s eyes still wide in shock and pain.

_Is this how Jaime looked when it happened? Did he cry out like that? Did he cry out for me?_

Cersei watched as they dragged Selwyn away. Blood dripped down from his wrist to the deck below. The lord whimpered and seemed to fall in and out of consciousness. Turning back to Tarth, Cersei smiled again at the sight of the island.

“Qyburn. Lets send the hand to the Rock. I’m certain my goodsister would like that ring. Well… if she is still there to enjoy it. Jaime might need to hold onto it for her.”

The exiled maester bowed his head and retrieved the hand from the wooden planks of the deck. Studying the hand, the inquisitive man spoke in a whisper. “Quite the specimen. He would make for an excellent addition to your Queensguard once you’re done with him.”

Cersei felt her lips curl at the suggestion.

“It would be fitting, wouldn’t it? Jaime gets the Tarth cow and I get the Tarth bull.”

Looking back to the fleet, she could see the sellswords returning to their ships. No movement remained on the island. Dead bodies littered the streets, dock, and water surrounding the island.

Cersei sighed as the exhilaration of watching Tarth’s destruction began to wear off. She needed more death to feed her insatiable appetite for revenge. She wanted the cow. She wanted Jaime.

Thinking back on the last few moons, Cersei struggled to think how much her life had changed. When The guards took her to the black cells after the sept erupted in wildfire, she smiled to herself; convinced Jaime would come for her. Rescue her as he promised he always would.

Days passed before she saw him. She expected him to run to her and take her back to her room. To make love to her and put another babe in her. One stronger than Tommen. More cunning than Joffrey. Less gullible than Myrcella. But he didn’t.

Her Jaime was dead; rotting somewhere in the Riverlands after Robb Stark defeated him. The man before her in the cells was _her_ Jaime. _The stupid cow’s Jaime_.

The cow’s Jaime spat some madness about not loving Cersei anymore and leaving to start a family with the beast. _Her_ Jaime would take Tommen away too.

_Tommen. Another disappointment. The boy couldn’t even kill himself properly._

Still, Cersei couldn’t plot revenge against Tommen. He was her son after all; weak like his father, but still her son. Instead, she would use him as bait to lure in the cow and Jaime. If the Faceless Men did their job, Tommen and that cow would be well on their way to Storm’s End. Cersei’s destination _for now_.

She had paid the Golden Company twice over. One contract to take Tarth. One contract to take the throne. She had enough coin for a third contract if necessary. 

It had been so easy robbing the Iron Bank. To think back on it now was almost laughable. _Why did I bother negotiating with them in the past? I could have sent the Mountain in and busted open their heads until we took what we needed._

The Golden Company was easy enough to negotiate with. Captain Strickland was a decent negotiator, but at the end of the day he only cared about gold. Mayhap he is a distant Lannister. Maybe he can plant a proper babe in me.

The Faceless Men were slightly more peculiar to contract with. They droned on about their Many-Faced-God and seemed to care only for names once coin was payed. They cared not for details or instructions. Cersei had to pay extra just to get the assassins to bring her two _living_ names.

_By the Gods, it cost me more to keep the whore alive than have her killed!_

Then they wanted more coin upon delivery of the names if they had to take anyone else alive. Because of course, they refused to kill names not on the list. They insisted that to get the living names, they would need to kill _some_ names.

The Many-Faced-God was a bringer of death. Not a kidnapper. Cersei had rolled her eyes and sighed.

Then Cersei considered how they could best get to the cow and Tommen. She had to pay for Addam. She had to pay for his top men that Cersei knew would be stationed with Addam. Jaime was a creature of habit. He trusted few with his most important tasks. Cersei knew he would assign Addam and his six captains to the safety of Tommen and Brienne.

At the end of negotiations, Cersei had to pay for seven names for death and two living names with the potential to owe for more living names if necessary. Cersei had been furious after the negotiations, but Qyburn insisted they had enough coin. Insisted it would be worth it.

The ships began to move back from Tarth. They were headed to Storm’s End for now where she would have words with Selwyn. Her next part of the plan would be in motion.

I will kill _her_. The younger, more ‘beautiful’ one. It had occurred to Cersei when Jaime stood before her in the black cells, listening to _her_ Jaime spit madness at her, that Maggy’s prophecy had come true. Tommen was weak and would likely die before her. The cow was younger and more beautiful… to Jaime. _Her_ Jaime.


	3. A Path Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue plan is hatched and Jaime waits impatiently.

When Jaime saw Oathkeeper on the forest floor, his heart sank. He screamed out in frustration and despair as he sat back on his knees. _I should have taken her with me. Not let her out of my sight._

Looking around at the dead assailants and skinned faces of his men, Jaime sucked in a deep breath. According to Arya, there had been seven of them. _She took out three. Just like those bloody Starks in the Riverlands._

The sight of Addam’s crumpled face on the ground made Jaime’s stomach lurch. _Gods, not Addam._ Jaime thought back on his childhood friend. His most trusted military advisor and senior leader. He wanted to find the rest of Addam’s body and give him a proper funeral.

A steadying hand came to his shoulder and Jaime turned to see Bronn. The sellswords eyes were heavy with sorrow as he stared what remained of Addam. Bronn and Addam had gotten along famously; playfully teasing and riling up Jaime.

“It’s too dark to chase after ‘em. They could be anywhere by now. They’ve had too big a head start.” Jaime punched the forest floor in frustration. Bronn was right.

Given the amount of time it took them to get to the woods from Lannisport plus the time it took Arya to find them, the assailants can be anywhere. The mountain range was vast and dangerous at night, but Jaime couldn’t bear the thought Brienne and Tommen in danger. “I’m not going back until I try to find them.”

“Fuckin’ hells. It’s bloody dark and we’re a ways from the damn road. Ya’ll run ya horse straight into a tree or worse!” At Bronn’s words, Jon came to Jaime’s side. The young king crouched down beside Jaime and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you want to go after them, but Bronn’s right. It’s mountainous terrain ahead and I doubt they’ll take the Gold Road. I’m not keen on tracking down Faceless Men in the dark.”

Jaime grunted in irritation. “All the more reason to go now! They’ll be slower moving through the mountains and I can wait them out on the other side. I’ll sit there for moons if that’s what it takes.”

Jon sighed and looked back to the group of soldiers with them. “Call your banners on the morrow. You already have the lord’s here and can explain the situation. They’ll call their men. Have your army surround the other side of the mountain passes. It will take them near a week to get through if they don’t take the Gold Road. If you ride out on the morrow, you’ll likely have days on them.”

Bronn crouched down to Jaime’s other side. “Think about it. If they had orders to kill ‘er, they’d have done it here. Arya saw all three. They’re takin’ ‘em somewhere. They won’t kill ‘em out there.”

Jaime knew they both had the right of it, but Jaime was a man of impulse. He rushed into fights to get to his loved one. _I screamed ‘sapphires’ for her. I jumped in a bear pit for her. I rode north for her._ He didn’t back down. “I won’t fucking sleep tonight anyway. I’ll ride out alone if I must.”

Jon sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. “I know you want to see to their safety now, but you’ll do more harm than good. If you go out there now, you’ll likely get yourself killed trying to traipse through the mountains at night. The captors might kill them if they sense you’re near. You can send the might of your army after them on the morrow. I’ll send a missive to the Reach for help at the south end of the passes. We’ll block the harbors. We’ll let every kingdom know what to look for. We will find them. I swear it.”

Every part of Jaime’s being was screaming, but not sound escaped him. He had to be strong for his men who were watching. It would do no good for them to see their lord have a complete breakdown.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Jaime stood and clutched Oathkeeper to his chest. Jon clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk back to the men. Bronn moved in front of Jaime and met his eyes.

“We’re gunna find those fuckers and make ‘em pay.” The sellsword squeezed Jaime’s arm and held his eyes. Jaime’s eyes fell slightly before speaking. “Cersei did this, Bronn. I know it.”

With a heavy sigh, Bronn looked over Jaime’s shoulder at the men. “Well then this might complicate ya plans for revenge.”

Jaime met Bronn’s eyes and spoke in a tone that brokered no argument. “No, it won’t. I will strangle the life from her myself when I find her. If anything happens to Brienne or Tommen before then, I might consider carving her up with Oathkeeper instead.”

Turning abruptly, Jaime stomped back to his horse and commanded the men back to the castle. The entire way back he had to keep reminding himself to remain calm. Not to make a scene.

Entering the castle, Arya eagerly relayed the entire story to the group. Jaime stomped passed everyone and straight to his room; Oathkeeper still clutched tightly in hand.

After shutting the door, Jaime laid waste to the throw pillows on the bed before chucking them at the wall. The room was littered with feathers from the discarded pillows. Jaime turned to throw one of the head pillows, but as he picked it up and realized it was Brienne’s, he could do little more than fall to the floor clutching it; screaming into it.

Sitting with his back against the bed, Jaime hugged the pillow close and breathed in the scent of Brienne that lingered on it. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard the door open.

Jaime didn’t need to turn around to know it was Genna and Tyrion. Since he was a boy, Genna would check on Jaime when he stomped off to unleash his emotions in the privacy of his room. It was what Tywin demanded of him. Not to be weak and emotional in front of others.

Genna knew his moods better than anyone. She knew when to give him space and when to comfort him.

And Tyrion. Jaime would know those footsteps and the accompanying sigh anywhere. They each slumped to the floor, flanking him on each side. It was Tyrion who broke the silence first.

“Good of you to only murder the throw pillows this time. I believe the last time we had a chat like this, all the windows in the room were missing.” Jaime snorted at the memory.

He was squiring for Lord Craekhall and had come home to visit the Rock. He was enraged when he realized Tywin had taken Cersei to King’s Landing, and Jaime went on an absolute tear in his room. Tyrion and Genna had to come in and talk him down before the last of the staff ran out in fear.

Dropping his head onto his knees and refusing to let go of Brienne’s pillow, Jaime felt Genna’s strong arms pull him against her chest. Her fingers brushed through his hair as she sighed. “We’ll get them back. They’ll be alright, Jaime.”

“This is Cersei’s doing.” At Jaime’s words, Genna sighed heavily and continued stroking his hair. “Yes, I imagine it is.”

“I hate her.” Genna and Tyrion both chuckled at that. “Yes, I imagine you do.”

“Aunt Genna…” Jaime’s tone was less menacing and more desperate. “… what if… what if she finds out?”

Genna sighed heavily and squeezed him tighter. “Lets not think on that.”

“Find out what?” Tyrion’s inquisitive voice filled the room and Genna shooshed him.

Genna looked back towards the door before speaking to Tyrion. “Brienne is pregnant. This doesn’t leave the room! Only Sansa and Arya know. We can’t have word get out. If Cersei finds out…”

“Gods! She’ll… never mind. We all know what she’ll do.” Tyrion cut himself off abruptly and Jaime shuddered at the thought of Cersei getting anywhere near Brienne.

Genna kept Jaime close and placed a kiss to his head. “You need to be strong now. For Tommen and Brienne. For the West. Scream into the pillows all you want tonight, but you know what you need to do on the morrow. Jon told me his plan to close the ports and call the banners. We’ll cut them off at the passes. We’ll send men into the mountains. We’ll find them Jaime. Unless Cersei is hiding on the fucking mountaintop, she won’t get near them.”

Tyrion sighed and grabbed Jaime’s knee. “Daenerys introduce Jon to her dragon. They got along famously. She is prepared to fight for her nephew and Jon is ready to fight for you. I think you just added a dragon or three to the search party. We’ll do what we can to help.”

Jaime nodded in thanks and Genna stood to leave. “Tyrion, your watch begins. I’ll deal with the guests. Don’t let Jaime do anything stupid as he is wont to do.”

Tyrion and Jaime both huffed laughter as Genna straightened her dress and stretched out her back. “Gods, I’m too old for talks on the floor. Sit on the bed the next time you need to mope.”

After ensuring Daenerys was settled into a room and had everything she needed, Tyrion rejoined Jaime with a jug of wine. Jaime wanted to laugh. Here he was, 40, married, a babe on the way, his wife and illegitimate son abducted, and yet his younger brother was laying next to him in bed telling horrible japes and sloshing wine about.

 _What the fuck is wrong with my life?_ “I’m telling you, Jaime. The Unsullied truly have no appreciation for my wit. It’s wasted on them. I spend more time explaining the japes than delivering them.”

Jaime sighed and looked out the window. It was a clear night and the stars were on full display. He spotted his favorite constellation in the distance; the Fated Lovers. And there just off to the side was Jaime’s invented Giantspain constellation. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Tyrion seemed to sense he was being ignored and turned to look at Jaime. “Remember when we were boys and you made up all those horrible stories about the ‘real’ constellations?”

Jaime chuckled. “Yes, I still do that with Brienne. Well… I continue making up nonsense. She sits there and indulges me before correcting me with a precision you would be envious of. Damn islander and her celestial knowledge.”

Taking a sip of his wine, Tyrion’s brows furrowed in consideration. “Tell me about her.”

“What?” Jaime looked to Tyrion in confusion.

“Tell me about Brienne. I didn’t have much time with her in King’s Landing before everything happened. I should like to know more of my goodsister. It will help pass the time. I imagine you won’t be sleeping anytime soon. You have that look about you. The one Genna has stationed me in here to monitor.”

Jaime snorted and looked back to the stars. _Gods where do I even begin_. Taking a deep breath, Jaime recounted the tale to Tyrion, starting with his release from Robb’s camp. He had left out quite a lot previously when returning to King’s Landing. He wanted his brother to understand the truth of it.

He told of their time in the Riverlands, their return to the capital, sending her away, Baelish trying to place blame on Brienne for everything, going north to find her, and going further north to fulfill their oath together.

Then he told Tyrion of the journey back south. Of the siege at Riverrun. Of helping the Starks. Of returning for Tommen. Of Selywn’s rejection of Brienne. Of their elopement.

As the tale concluded, Jaime felt strangely at ease. They had been through so much together, he and Brienne. He knew they could survive this. They had to. It wasn’t how their tale was meant to end.

Looking to Tyrion, Jaime observed a wide smile on his brother’s face. “My dear brother, I do believe you are thoroughly besotted.”

Jaime chuckled and elbowed Tyrion in the side. Tyrion continued speaking with mirth in his tone. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you like this. You deserve more than you give yourself credit for. I’m to properly meet my goodsister and within the year, a new little one. One you can claim. We’ll find her, Jaime. Her and Tommen and Theon.”

The next day, a full council was called. Genna informed the vassals that Jaime and Brienne had already wed and the day had instead been intended as a feast. The vassals looked visibly relieved that Jaime truly took on his duty as Lord per Tywin’s expectations.

Jaime was surprised to see how eager everyone was to aid; even Daenerys. A slight chuckle pushed passed his lips when everyone began relaying their shared distaste for Cersei; the assumed mastermind behind all of this.

Jon had sent missives last night to the kingdoms alerting them that all incoming and outgoing ships needed to be search for Lady Brienne Lannister of Casterly Rock, Theon Greyjoy, and the former King, Tommen Baratheon. He sent word of who they traveled with, the Faceless Men. Their last physical appearance included per Arya’s observations.

The West would surround the mountain range as discussed last night. Jon requested that The Reach give aid to the southern passes as well. They would cut off the Faceless Men before they could make their way through.

Daenerys needed to return to Dragonstone to speak with her advisors, but would soon return to help with the search and quest to find Cersei. There was little doubt in everyone’s mind that she was behind this.

On the way back to Dragonstone, Daenerys indicated she would fly low over the mountains and keep a close eye for any signs below that may alert to potential whereabouts of the group; smoke from a campfire or signs of the wagon. It was unlikely even at low flight that she could make out people, particularly through heavier areas of tree covering.

The most difficult part for Jaime was when the topic shifted to expectations of him. He wanted to lead the search party headed into the mountain range, but the vassals were having none of it. They didn’t want to risk their lord and warden. Jon agreed.

 _Difficult to argue with a king in front of his kingdom. Seven hells_. Everyone instead felt it best that if Jaime insisted on leaving the Rock, he lead the army down the Gold Road to await the group on the other side. Begrudgingly, Jaime agreed. Genna and Daven would stay at the Rock to keep things running productively in the West.

Jon and his party would head back for the capital when Jaime and his army left. All soldiers near the Rock would assemble and ride out within a day. All vassals further away sent word to their castellans providing clear instruction for where their men were to be stationed.

They had a plan. It wasn’t what Jaime wanted, but it was practical. Now Jaime needed to find his wife, unborn child, and son.


	4. Coming To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne wakes up in captivity and finds herself in a most unexpected place with Tommen and Theon.

Brienne awoke to the steady rocking of a boat and a splitting headache. Grabbing at the back of her head, she felt something tacky at her fingers. She pulled her hand to her face and saw flakes of dried blood.

“You’ve been out since last night, Aunt Brienne.” Brienne’s head snapped to see Tommen sitting beside her with his knees drawn to his chest. Theon was curled in a ball beside Tommen and covered in blood.

“Tommen, are you alright?” The young man put a finger to his mouth and pointed above them. Brienne followed the direction of his finger to see the rickety boards of a ship deck above her head. The sun’s rays poured through the slits in the wood and cast shadows over them.

Footsteps from atop alerted Brienne of someone’s presence. Tommen scooted closer and leaned down to her. “I can count at least three. They blinded me much of the way. Theon only woke up once, but they knocked him unconscious again when he made too much noise.”

Brienne’s eyes flitted to the crumpled form of Theon next to them. “Tommen, did they hurt you?” A sense of relief flooded Brienne as Tommen shook his head in denial. “Aunt Brienne, are you alright? They gave you something when you were asleep.”

 _What? What did they give me?_ “I… I feel fine. My head hurts, but I feel alright otherwise. It was a liquid?” Tommen nodded in confirmation and Brienne worried over what it could have been.

With a heavy sigh, Brienne’s mind wandered to what happened in the woods. “I can’t believe Addam betrayed us. How did I not know something was off?”

Tommen shook his head urgently. “It wasn’t Addam. I thought it was too, but when they put you in the wagon, their faces were different. I saw Addam’s face… his skin… on the forest floor. None of them were my uncle’s men.”

The words rattled around in Brienne’s mind. _What? Surely he misunderstands._ Then Brienne remembered what Jaime and Genna said. The Faceless Men. She had heard about the group, but hardly believed the rumors. _Could it be true?_

The sound of more footsteps halted their conversation. They listened intently as the footsteps retreated before speaking further.

Tommen leaned in and whispered again. “After they captured you, they moved east into the woods, but then doubled back. I heard them mention Oxcross. They took us to a smaller port to leave. We’ve been on the boat a few hours.”

Brienne sighed and felt the back of her head, trying to discern if she had any lumps from the impact. _Seven hells._ “Did you hear them say anything else?”

With a resigned sigh, Tommen shook his head in denial and leaned back against the cabin wall. The room was small; roughly 10 feet wide and six feet long. With the three of them in the small space, the air was stifling, and Brienne felt a swell of nausea hit her.

Looking down at her hands, Brienne found them chained and her wrists bruised. Her feet were bound as well. With a slight groan of frustration, Brienne assessed the rest of the room. The windows were small; too small to push out through. There was only one viable exit and it was the door that Brienne imagined lead to the top deck.

“Have they come in here since we left the harbor?” Tommen again shook his head in denial and Brienne watched as tears filled his eyes.

Moving quickly to Tommen, Brienne grabbed his hand. “We’ll get us out of this Tommen. I will protect you; I swear it.”

“I just don’t understand. Why is she doing this?” Tommen looked out the window in despair and Brienne felt her brows knit in confusion.

“What? Why is who doing this?”

Looking into Brienne’s eyes, Tommen spoke with certainty. “My mother. I know this was her doing. I heard Uncle Jaime speaking to Addam and the men. Why would she want to hurt me?”

Brienne felt her break for the young man. “This isn’t your fault Tommen. You did nothing wrong. Your mother is upset about everything that has happened. She has a… complicated… relationship with your uncle. He will find us though. He hasn’t failed to save me yet and I know he won’t now. And he would never leave you behind. You mean too much to him.”

A small smile tugged at his lips. “You make him that way.”

Brienne looked at Tommen with confusion writ across her face again. Tommen answered her unspoken question. “Happy. Loving. Not… bitter. Angry.”

With a warm smile, Brienne grabbed Tommen’s hand and squeezed it. “He has always wanted to protect you and show you love. He just didn’t know how to do so without putting you in danger.”

“Yes, I know. Myrcella told me. He couldn’t be our father.” Tommen’s words caught Brienne off-guard. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what was appropriate. Her face must have betrayed her trepidation because Tommen only huffed a laugh and raised a brow.

“We heard the rumors. We had mirrors in the keep. None of us looked like Robert. We look like _them_.”

Brienne felt her breath catch. Gods this is not my place to have this conversation. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes while continuing to hold Tommen’s hand.

“How long have you known?”

The boy smiled warmly at her as though he was merely amusing her by answering the question.

“Years. Definitely before Joff died.”

Brienne took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

“Tommen, you need to know that he loves you very much. He has only ever wanted what is best for you and to keep you safe. Keeping a distance was the safest way to do that, but he means to be here for you now in whatever way he can be.”

With a small smile, Tommen nodded. “I know. Initially I was upset about the lie, but I understood why as I got older. I just wish he had been the one who could claim us and not our mother. She isn’t… she’s not well. She hasn’t been for a long time. Uncle Jaime would have loved us. She never could.”

Brienne pulled the young man into a tight hug. “He would have been an excellent father and he will be for you now.”

Tommen chuckled lightly into Brienne’s shoulder. “I know he will be in private, but he can’t claim me even now. It’s too dangerous. I am proud that he is my uncle in name; my father when its just us. I’m grateful he has you. You made him happy. You made him good.”

“He was always good. He just got a bit lost along the way. You know what he did for Westeros and they scorned him for it. He became bitter and jaded, but he has always been good.”

With a slight nod, Tommen conceded the point. He pulled back his head to look Brienne in the eyes. “Yes. He is the only reason I think I have a chance to be alright. If I didn’t see this side of him… with you… I would think I had two mad parents. Now I know that I only have one mad parent. Joff was mad, just like my mother. Myrcella was good though and I hope I can be too.”

“You are good Tommen. You always have been good, and you always will be. You’re not mad and neither was Myrcella. Neither is Jaime.”

The young boy’s brows knitted together as he considered something. “Aunt Brienne. Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Do you think my father… Uncle Jaime… would be angry at me if I didn’t want to be Lord of Storm’s End?”

Brienne felt relief wash over her. _Thank the Gods this is an easy one to answer._ “No, Tommen. Truthfully, he wants you to stay close. Aunt Genna thinks it is best for your future, but your… uncle… just wants you near. He just wants you to be safe and happy.”

Tommen smiled widely. “Good. I don’t want to go east. I actually was thinking that I want to be a maester. I want to help people.”

With a wide smile, Brienne nodded. “I think you would make an excellent maester. You’re a very smart, caring, young man. The Citadel would be lucky to have you.”

From above, the sound of approaching footsteps urged them to silence. Tommen and Brienne moved back quickly from one another as the people above made their way closer. The sound of someone outside the cabin door caught Brienne’s attention and the rattling of a key filled the room.

The door opened to reveal a man with no hair and a vicious looking smile. “Well look who finally woke up. You’re a heavy one to carry around.”

The man threw them scraps of bread and set down a jug of water on the floor. Seeing the water gave Brienne an idea. “I need to pee.”

With an unreadable expression, the man seemed to consider her statement before sighing and waving his hand in indication that she should follow. With a glance towards Tommen, Brienne moved out the door and followed the man.

She appraised the space they passed through. It was a very small boat; one that could be easily manned by a nominal crew. They moved through a long room that had half a dozen small bunks where Brienne assumed their group slept.

At the other end was a smaller space with a chamber pot. It was filthy and the pot appeared to have been left unchanged for some time.

Brienne’s gag reflex kicked in as the man pointed for her to move to the room. Holding her breath, Brienne moved into the small space. She shut the door behind her and looked around. Brienne inspected the area for anything that could be used as a weapon.

Then from the corner of her eye, Brienne saw it. A rotten piece of wood was caving in slightly. One end of the wood came to a sharp point and Brienne looked back to ensure the door was closed completely. She quietly bent down to break off the piece of wood and tucked it into her tunic.

She quickly made water and then returned to the captor outside the room. With a nod of thanks, Brienne made her way back towards the small room. Passing through, she counted the poorly made beds. _Four. No more joined them after I killed three in the woods._

The man shoved Brienne back inside and crawled back to her space. Removing the wood from her tunic, she handed it to Tommen.

“If anyone comes near you aggressively and I’m not here, shove this into the assailant’s neck. I’ll try to find other weapons when I can get out of this room again.”

Tommen eyed the wood warily, but nodded and thanked Brienne. They spoke in hushed tones for a while longer before Theon woke up. He was in rough shape and had a nasty welt on the back of his head.

They gave him some water and bread. Forced him to stay awake for some time until they were confident he was well. The one benefit to keeping Theon awake was getting his thoughts on their location. He was from the Iron Islands and knew the Sunset Sea as well as Brienne knew the Narrow Sea.

“We’re nearing Crakehall.” Theon croaked out the words as he stared out one of the small windows in their room. Brienne didn’t know what to make of the information. All she knew was it wasn’t where they wanted to be. It wasn’t the Rock.

Two days passed before Theon gave another update. “This can’t be right. We’re at the Shield Islands. We’re too close to the mainland if they mean to sail around Dorne.”

Brienne considered Theon’s words and looked to him with skepticism writ across her face. “Surely this boat is too big to sail the Mander River.”

Theon pressed his face to the window and tried to look down the edge of the boat. “It has to be too big. We’ll run aground.”

_What are they doing? Where are they taking us?_


	5. Power of a Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei speaks with Selwyn and started phase 2 of her plan.

Cersei made her way down the winding stairs of Storm’s End to the cells below. He body thrummed with excitement as her plan came together. She had received word from the Faceless Men that three captives were on their way down the Mander River; Tommen Baratheon, Brienne Lannister, and Theon Greyjoy.

Cersei had raised a brow at the last name. _What the fuck am I to do with that? Gods I’ll need to pay a fortune for such a worthless captive. No matter, the worms will consume him first_.

As she approached the cell doors, Cersei nodded to one of the Golden Company guards and walked in with the Mountain at her back. There in the corner, chained to the wall and looking as though he had been dragged through the Seven Hells, was Selwyn Tarth.

Qyburn had stitched the man’s exposed tissue together and ensured he survived the initial infection and fever that threatened to take him. The older lord was filthy and covered in his own piss and shit. The smell overwhelmed Cersei as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

Looking to her as though she was a specter, Selwyn’s brows knitted together in wary contemplation. He lay slouched on his left side. His now useless right arm hung off his hip and the sight of the stump reminded Cersei of Jaime. _Did he look this pathetic when they took his hand? Did he piss and shit all over himself like a fool?_

“Lord Tarth. I trust you find the accommodations suitable to a man of your worth. My apologizes for the inability to visit sooner, but I was awaiting some rather important information from dear friends in the west.”

At the mention of the West, the older man’s breathing faltered, but his face still gave away nothing. Taking another step into the cell and looking out of the meagerly built window casting the only rays of light afforded to the space, Cersei looked back at him.

“I have come to make you an offer. You see, I have ample forces to retake the throne, but I prefer a guaranteed victory. The kingdoms have been prickly of late and I’ll need their allegiance when the crown is safely secured. My offer is simple. Your daughter’s life for your loyalty. I will not kill that wretched beast you call a daughter and in return, you will sign missives to the other Stormland vassals indicating they are to swear fealty to my son, Tommen Baratheon. He will take his birthright and I will rule Westeros. I’m stronger than he is. More fit to rule.”

Cersei paused and looked back out the window. Once Tommen arrived, she would force the boy to command the Stormland’s forces to rally to their cause. When they won the throne back, Cersei would have Tommen abdicate to her and she would rule effectively, unlike he had. She would allow the boy to stay at Storm’s End afterwards, assuming he caused her no headaches.

As Selwyn had yet to respond, Cersei produced the missives held behind her back in her left hand. “I took the liberty of writing these for you, but I imagine the vassals will want to see your signature and seal. Well… whatever signature you’re able to make now. I encourage you to take your time and ensure it mimics what your right hand would have done. I wouldn’t want anyone getting the false idea that you wrote this under duress.” 

Cersei placed the letters on the ground before Selwyn. The older lord looked at her with thinly veiled disgust.

Selwyn’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. “What makes you think I would sacrifice my honor for my daughter’s life?”

His words were not something Cersei had expected to hear. _Have I incorrectly assumed he has affection for his daughter?_ Cersei thought back on her own father. _What would he have done in this situation?_

Tywin was a shit father. Any warmth in him died when their mother passed giving birth to that monstrous creature who Cersei wanted little more than to see drowned in its bathwater.

Only Jaime cared for the little monster. Protected him. Loved him. Played with him. _It was the first sign of weakness. The first sign Jaime might not be my perfect, mirror image_.

No, Tywin would not have given a shit if someone captured Cersei. In Tywin’s eyes, the only valuable child was Jaime. Cersei was little more than a broodmare to Tywin. A way for him to gain alliances and further his reach of power.

Tywin wanted his legacy to live on. His line to further. He saw Jaime as the only means to accomplish that. Anything else was easily discarded. Tywin would have bartered for Jaime’s safety, but not hers.

With a considering look to Selwyn, Cersei tried to read the man. _Is he the same as my father?_

“Your daughter is your only living heir. Without her, there will be no one left to rule your pathetic island.”

Selwyn huffed a laugh and looked to the ceiling. “The island you destroyed? Yes, I’m certain she will do well ruling its ashes.”

 _Seven hells. The man is Tywin in spirit if not look_. “Your decision matters not to me, Lord Tarth. Either way, I will have my throne. I will declare whoever I want to sit at Storm’s End. I merely thought to provide Tommen Baratheon an easily acknowledged seat as is his birthright, rather than massacre more Stormlanders to obtain allegiance for my son. Silly of me to assume a fair trade for your loyalty would include offering your daughter’s life.”

With a huff of laughter, Selwyn looked back to her. “So, I take it your brother-lover has handed her over to you then?”

Cersei felt her frustration mount as she glared at the man. “My pathetic excuse for a brother will be the first to die after the cow is executed. I will enjoy making him watch as she is tortured and killed for her crimes against me.”

Her words were the first to elicit a reaction from the man. Something akin to shock seemed to pass over his features. Selwyn looked down at the missives and eyed them warily. Cersei watched as he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes.

She had spoken the words for Qyburn to transcribe earlier that day. The missive was clear and direct; the vassals would heed Selwyn’s word and recognize Tommen as rightful heir to Storm’s End. She knew the sway the older lord had in the Stormlands given the rest of the Baratheon line extinct.

“I’ll be back later today. If the letters are signed, your daughter will live to inherit her ashes. If the letters are not, I invite you to join her dear husband when she receives her punishment and execution.”

Turning on heel, Cersei marched back towards the upper level of the castle. Her mind replayed the words exchanged with Selwyn. For the first time since she crossed the Narrow Sea, Cersei questioned if her plan would go as smoothly as she hoped.

She had not expected Selwyn to do anything short of giving his other hand for his daughter’s safety. It seemed the older man was as cold as her own father, and the fact unnerved Cersei. Made her feel less in control. It brought old wounds to the surface as she paced the keep. Memories of her father using her as a pawn in his own games and quest for power.

Cersei needed to be in control. She needed to feel it running through her veins. She always felt like that when Jaime was inside her. Whimpering into her hair as he clawed at her in desperation.

 _He was always weak and needy like that_. A body to be used to do her bidding and his reward validated the control she had over him. Her body gave him the approval he sought. She would allow him to take it only when she saw fit; when it furthered her agenda. She used it to control him while he handled her enemies.

Cersei needed that power back. The power of needing little more than the sway of her hips to bring any man to heel and get what she wanted.

Moving through the keep, she marched into the room where she knew Commander Strickland to be. She loosened the laces of her corset ever so slightly and glided into the room.

“Captain Strickland. How are the preparations for battle going?”

The captain’s firm build turned to meet her as she entered. His green eyes locked on her matching pair and for a moment, Cersei let herself believed she could pretend he was Jaime. Pretend he was the once Golden Lion that mirrored her.

Strickland stood from his chair and bowed in greeting before sitting back down. The man’s deep voice reached her ears as he turned back to the map before him. “Your Grace. We will be ready to march on the capital in a fortnight. My men have reviewed the plans of the city and devised a plan of attack. The elephants will move out first as the beasts take longer to urge forward.”

Cersei’s lips pressed into a thin line. My guests are due to arrive in less than a week’s time. I want to move on the capital when they get here.

The sellsword sighed and shook his head. “The plan is tight, but I will speak to my commanders again. See what we can do to condense the timeframe.”

Cersei moved closer to him and leaned over his plans. The swell of her breasts pressed close to his face. “Can you show me how you plan to.. _infiltrate_ … the gates. How you plan to… _lay siege._ ”

Much to her satisfaction, Cersei observed how Strickland’s eyes lingered on her breasts before clearing his throat and pointing to the map with his hands; his _two_ hands.

Cersei feigned interest as he rambled on. _Utter nonsense. Even worse than listening to Jaime prattle on about war strategy_.

Moving her body closer between his legs, Cersei brought her hand beside his at the map; her finger grazing his hand lightly. “And how will you get _inside_ here?”

She could see that he was becoming increasingly distracted as he shifted in his seat. Strickland kept a neutral expression on his face but swallowed thickly. His voice heavy with want. “We’ll _force_ our way in. Their defense is no match for our might.”

With a sly smile on her face, Cersei leaned against the map and nudged one of her knees against his crotch as he continued to sit in his chair. She was not surprised to find him hard and wanting. With a daring expression on her face, she tilted her head and spoke to him. “Show me.”

Strickland surged forward and captured her mouth. He pushed her back against the table as he unlaced his breeches with one hand while shoving up her skirts with the other.

The fire with which he assaulted her body reminded Cersei of her twin. Her once golden twin that had sullied himself by laying with that whorish monstrosity.

Cersei’s coupling with Strickland was fast and unsatisfying, but that wasn’t her objective. She had little need of a man like Strickland to pleasure her. It was his obedience she craved. The power she needed to feel over him.

As he slunk back to the chair and shoved his softening cock into his breeches, Cersei smiled inwardly as she stood and patted down her skirts.

“One week. I want the crown.”

Strickland looked at her and nodded; a satiated expression on his face. “Yes, your grace. One week.” As she sauntered out of the room, Cersei felt bile at the back of her throat. He had felt different than Jaime. His eyes similar, but his features too different.

Strickland looked too little like her. Too much like a man born of a lesser house; a house not capable of yielding golden kings. Making her way to Qyburn, she demanded moon tea and a bath. She had to wash the stench of Strickland off her body.

Once she consumed her tea and scrubbed the filth of Strickland’s touch from her golden skin, Cersei dressed and made her way down to the cells. _This fool best have signed those missives or I just might have the Mountain beat him to death her and now_.

Barging through the door, she found Selwyn sitting against the cell wall; his head between his knees. On the floor before him were the signed missives. A vicious smile tugged at Cersei’s lips. _Not quite Tywin_.


	6. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime receives and send messages as he sits at the blockade surrounding the mountain range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: One of the letters in this chapter contains a threat of rape.

Jaime was restless. They had been surrounding the mountain passes for nearly a week with no sign of the captors, Brienne, Tommen, and Theon. Search parties scoured the area for days, but always returned empty handed.

Panic was beginning to set in as time passed with no leads. The most important people in Jaime’s world were being held against their will and he knew this was Cersei’s doing. Camped with his group of soldiers positioned just east of Silverhill, Jaime stared into the mountainous terrain before him. _Where are you Brienne? Are you both unharmed? Is Theon still with you?_

The sound of approaching riders shook Jaime from his thoughts. Jaime turned to see men riding from the direction of Siverhill. When Jon left for King’s Landing, he had included within his missive to Brynden that any missives Jaime need receive, should be sent to Silverhill as opposed to Casterly Rock. 

Squinting into the distance, Jaime saw half a dozen of his men charging towards him. _Please be word of Tommen and Brienne._

“Ser Jaime!” One of the approaching men dismounted quickly and brought a missive to him. “This came in for you. It’s from King’s Landing.”

Jaime considered Jon’s path to the capital. It was likely he was still a few days out from the capital and the missive must be from Brynden. Taking the letter and giving his thanks to the men, Jaime broke the seal and read the missive.

_Ser Jaime,_

_We have reports from multiple sources that your sister has landed at Storm’s End with the Golden Company. She has destroyed Tarth and taken Lord Selwyn Tarth hostage. We have made little progress in collecting information on the whereabouts of Ser Brienne, Tommen, and Theon. All port cities have confirmed receipt of our mandate to search every incoming and outgoing ship for the captives and Faceless Men._

_Brynden Tully_

The information was worrisome to Jaime. He knew that Cersei wouldn’t have brought the Golden Company across the sea for no reason. In his heart, he knew she was back in Westeros to attempt to reclaim the throne. It was all that fueled her madness; the quest for power.

Should she march on King’s Landing, Jaime knew he would need to move his army to protect the king. _What if Cersei intends to use the Golden Company to draw our men from the West and allow the Faceless Men to slip through without capture?_

With a heavy sigh, Jaime crumpled the paper and threw it in his campfire. He had half a mind to march on Storm’s End and face Cersei, but he knew that would be too rash. He needed to await word from Daenerys and Jon. Knowing little about Cersei’s forces, Jaime couldn’t risk the West’s army charging in without a plan or having any idea of what awaited them.

A more pessimistic part of Jaime fretted over whether Tommen, Brienne, and Theon were even alive. _Gods, what if we can’t find them because they’ve been killed and left for dead in the mountains?_ With his thoughts darkening quickly, Jaime mounted his horse and took off for Silverhill; leaving one of his senior commanders in charge.

Upon arrival at the castle, Jaime made his way to the rookery after speaking with Lord Serrett; thanking him for continued access to his amenities. With a heavy sigh, Jaime sat at the small table in the cramped rookery and picked up a quill.

_Aunt Genna,_

_Cersei has landed at Storm’s End with the Golden Company. She sacked Tarth and took Lord Tarth captive. We don’t have any other information from the capital to aid our recovery efforts. Are you still on friendly terms with the Estermonts? Could you write them and try to gather intelligence on what is happening at Storm’s End?_

_Jaime_

Jaime sealed the missive and sent it off to Genna. Given proximity to Silverhall, the letter should reach the Rock within a day. Jaime pulled another piece of parchment in front of him and began to write another letter.

_Tyrion,_

_I don’t know if you’ve heard from Brynden, but Cersei has arrived at Storm’s End with the Golden Company. She sacked Tarth along the way and holds Lord Tarth captive. We have had no success trying to find Tommen, Brienne, and Theon._

_Do you think Daenerys would be willing to fly over Storm’s End and assess the size of Cersei’s forces? I worry Cersei may march against King’s Landing and with little information on her army, I can’t withdraw my men to engage her._

_Jaime_

After sending off the second raven, Jaime made his way back to the men. The prior day’s scouting party had returned from the mountain pass with the same update that Jaime received every other day. _Still no sign of them_.

Jaime sat by the campfire and stared into the flames. _Mayhap the Faceless Men doubled back the night they took Brienne and Tommen. Mayhap they’re not in this shithole mountain range. They must be headed towards Storm’s End somehow. We need to get a blockade going._

Standing from his seated position, Jaime began to pace wildly. He considered that it would be too late to send the Lannister fleet towards Storm’s End. If the captors took off by water before word reached the ports from Jon, they already had over a week head start in getting to Storm’s End.

Jaime considered Selwyn’s position. _If his fellow vassals know he is being held, mayhap they can setup a blockade to the area surrounding Storm’s End._ Jaime decided that upon hearing from Genna about the Estermonts, he would see if Jon could ask the Stormlands for support on behalf of Selwyn and the crown.

Before Jaime put action to the thought, his men called out to indicate observed riders approaching from the east. “Riders approaching!”

Jaime surged forward yelling to his commander. “How many!? Ready the men!” Orders rang out and the Lannister camp fell into formation

Making his way to the lookout, the man reported seeing two riders approaching on horseback. Jaime moved quickly to his horse and prepared to meet the incoming party. He was flanked by a dozen of his men as the Lannister foot soldiers stood at his back.

In the distance, he could see the outline of approaching riders. The banners of the Golden Company came into view, blowing wildly in the wind. Riding out to meet them, Jaime wandered whether their forces were moving west and these were scouts or if they were messengers.

Jaime felt his heart leap into his throat as he moved towards the threat. He prayed to the seven that whatever they were there for, it wasn’t Brienne and Tommen. Just as the two parties neared one another, the sellswords threw a bag to the ground and quickly turned around, returning in the direction from which they came.

 _What the fuck is happening?_ Not knowing if they had an army at their backs, Jaime told his men not to pursue. The group slowed their horses as they reached the discarded bag. One of the commanders implored Jaime not to check it himself given the uncertainty of what was inside.

Jaime refused to listen and picked up the sack. He observed dried blood at the bottom of it and his heart raced. A note was attached to the ties that sealed the bag and Jaime quickly tore it off. Opening the letter, Jaime read it carefully.

_Brother,_

_Can I even call you that? My once golden twin who knew his place. Who knew his role at my side. Now you’re little more than a maimed lion of no use to anyone. You and that cow deserve each other, but I did warn you what would happen if you walked away from me. You promised to always protect me. Well now I’m going to make you a promise brother._

_I will make you watch as your wife is raped to death by the Mountain. Then when your tears have dried, it will be your neck that Ser Gregor wraps his hands around and squeezes the life from._

_I met your goodfather. He’s the only creature bigger and uglier than that disgusting cow you call a wife. As a parting gift for the years we had together when you were whole, I sent you something. Because of the cow, you lost your hand. The only thing in this world that made you useful. I’ve ensured the debt was paid, brother. Mayhap I can send your wife’s along as well. She and I plan to dine together soon._

_Cersei_

Jaime looked in the bag and the stench that met him was overwhelming. The bile rose in Jaime’s throat as he saw the rotting hand of Selwyn Tarth. A sapphire ring adorned a decaying finger. Carefully reaching into the bag, Jaime removed the ring before abandoning the bag and hand to the field before him.

Raising the shining sapphire ring to his eyes, it seemed as though a distant pair of sapphires shone back at him. Images of Brienne’s mirth-filled eyes flooded his brain and Jaime choked back a sob.

 _Cersei has Selwyn and she’ll soon have Brienne and Tommen_. Fighting to shake the image of Cersei’s threat from his mind, Jaime paced wildly, considering what to do.

He knew the logical approach was to wait for help. To see what Tyrion, Jon, and Genna had to say. The illogical side of him, the side driven by love and worry for Tommen and Brienne, wanted to march out immediately and meet Cersei head on at Storm’s End.

 _I can’t let her hurt Brienne. I can’t let her harm Tommen_.

Turning back to one of his commanders, Jaime gave the orders. “Call the banners. We move on Storm’s End tonight.”


	7. Moving East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne arrives at Storm's End and finds a surprising prisoner near her in the cells.

Brienne felt herself being dragged through an enclosed space. The covering over her head smelled like mold and her stomach growled in hunger. Since being taken off the boat, they had not been given much in way of food. That was days ago.

The space they were in must have been small as her footsteps echoed off the surrounding walls as her feet shuffled along. Her captives spoke in a language she didn’t recognize, but from their tone it was evident they were irritated.

Soon Brienne’s feet hit steps and the men holding her at each arm began to pull her up a staircase. The sound of Theon and Tommen behind her was the only reassurance she had.

When the steps eventually stopped, Brienne could sense the change in atmosphere. While the head cover was black, a bright light shone through. The echoing of her steps took longer to return to her ears. _We’re in a larger room._

Abruptly, their steps came to a halt. Brienne was pushed violently to her knees; a searing pain radiating out on impact. With her vision taken away by the covering, Brienne’s other sense were heightened. The air was warmer in the room they stood in now. _We must have come in through a tunnel passage._

The bag covering her head maintained the strong scent of mold, but a gentle ocean breeze blew from Brienne’s right side. _We’re back on the coast._

While the exact destination was still unknown, the trip down the river took them northeast. Brienne knew they were somewhere between the Reach and the Stormlands, but now that she could smell the ocean, shew knew they were in the Stormlands.

Upon exiting the boat some days ago, there were more men awaiting them. The second group of men were of different origin than the original captives. They had immediately thrown bags of her head as well as Tommen and Theon. They were shoved into another horse drawn carriage and made their way east.

Brienne could tell by the lack of sunlight and heavy scent of pine that they were in the woods for much of the trip. She had wondered if they were passing through Rainwood.

The head covering was suffocating which when combined with the horrible smell of mold, made her head spin. Kneeling on the floor, Brienne heard approaching footsteps.

Then, a female voice spoke as the footsteps came to a halt. “Took you long enough.” Brienne immediately recognized the voice. _Cersei_.

“They were heavily guarded as expected. All names given, were taken. There is one extra living name. You must pay.” A male voice spoke the words from beside Brienne as her heart began to race.

 _She’s going to kill us. I must protect Tommen_. “Qyburn, pay them. Then I want them out.”

“Yes, your Grace.” Brienne’s skin crawled at the sound of the man’s voice. She had never felt easy around Qyburn on the road back to King’s Landing. He looked at her as though she was a bug meant to be studied and dissected to learn its anatomy.

The tension in the air was palpable as the sound of Qyburn’s footsteps and a coin purse bounced off the walls. At the exchange of coin, several footsteps retreated from the area. Brienne felt a hand grab the covering on her head and tear it off.

Brienne gasped at the at the abrupt change in lighting and the fresh air circulating through her nasal passages. Looking up to the figure who stood before her, Brienne’s eyes locked on Cersei’s

“Well if it isn’t my goodsister. I’m honestly not even certain if good _sister_ is an appropriate term for you. Goodbeast? Goodcow? Who knows… mayhap you’re more of a goodbrother. Tell me, when you and my brother lay together, whose cock does the penetrating?”

Brienne bit her tongue and refused to acknowledge Cersei. She knew the disgraced queen was baiting her. Moving down the line, Cersei tore the head cover off Tommen’s head. Brienne’s heart broke when she observed the betrayal in Tommen’s eyes.

“Tommen. I’m very disappointed in you. How could you give up the throne to that pretender king!? You are weak! By far the worst of them.”

Tommen held her stare and his chin quivered. “Mother. Why are you doing this? We’ve done nothing to you.”

Cersei’s lips curled in disgust as she moved down the row to Theon. Tearing the cover off his head, Cersei looked at him with confusion writ across her face.

“Qyburn. What is _this_?” Brienne watched as Qyburn’s brows furrowed in contemplation. “I am not certain your Grace.”

Turning to appraise Theon, Cersei looked at him as though he were horse manure stuck to her boot. “Who are you!?”

Theon glanced sideways at Brienne and Tommen before responding. “Theon Greyjoy.” At his words, Cersei’s lips curled in distaste as she considered him. “Qyburn. Can he serve a greater purpose?”

Brienne’s eyes flashed to Qyburn who was lost in through. “I can make some inquiries your Grace. We should keep him in the cells until we can determine if he has any value.”

Turning to the guards who stood along the sides of the room, Cersei barked at them. “Take them to the cells. The stench of them offends me. I’ll need them brought up later.”

Two guards grabbed underneath Brienne’s arms and hauled her to her feet. They dragged her to the back of the room and down a set of stairs. Brienne studied the adornments on the wall. Memories from childhood flashed back. _Storm’s End_.

As the guards dragged her further into the lower levels of the castle, Brienne’s eyes darted around the corridors in attempt to find an escape route. They came to a stop before a large door which lead to the cells. Stepping inside, Brienne was unceremoniously flung into a large cell on the left.

Her head bounced off the cell wall as she slumped to the ground. Tommen and Theon were thrown into cells opposite her. Looking around, Brienne took appraisal of the space. It was poorly lit and had a moist, earthy scent.

Looking into the cell to her left, Brienne was surprised to see a large, hunched over figure with a head of thick, blonde hair. His shoulders were as wide as any man she had ever seen. Brienne would have recognized him anywhere.

“Father?”

At her voice, the man lifted his head and met her eyes. “Brienne?”

“What are you doing here? How long?” Brienne had so many questions, but she had to force herself to stop. Her father always hated too many questions. He was a man of few words and had little desire for idle conversation.

“Tarth is sacked. I don’t know how long its been now. A moon? I’ve lost track of time.”

As he moved to sit upright, his arms moved to his knees and Brienne saw it. His maiming. With a loud gasp, Brienne brought her hand to her mouth. “Your hand!”

“Lack thereof more like it.”

“I’m sorry, father.” Brienne’s voice lowered to barely a whisper.

A huff of laughter blew past Selwyn’s lips. “This is the price I pay to the Gods for not loving the scraps they left me with.”

Brienne moved back from the cell bars that separated them. She felt the tears at the back of her eyes as she swallowed thickly.

Her eyes flitted to Theon and Tommen across the way, praying to the Gods they didn’t hear her father’s words. Their faces held the answer as they looked to her pityingly.

Turning her head towards the cell wall, Brienne spoke in hushed tones to her father. “I… are they feeding you?”

Selwyn stared ahead and sighed, leaning his head back to the wall. “It doesn’t matter.”

Brienne bit her lip and looked to the floor. “Are you well? Aside from the hand of course. I hope…”

“What is it girl!?”

“Nothing.” Brienne sighed and moved back to the wall. Closing her eyes, Brienne allowed the silence to wash over her.

The shuffling of Selwyn in his cell caught her attention. She opened her eyes and turned to her left to see him moving towards the end of his cell nearest her. Selwyn sat down in a huff and leaned against the bars.

“I didn’t intend to snap at you. I’ve not had a pleasant moon or so.”

Brienne nodded in understanding, but kept her mouth shut. She knew there was little use talking when he was in moods like this.

Selwyn chuckled slightly. “So, you’re a Lannister now. Your goodsister seems a proper cunt.” Brienne snorted and looked across the cell to Tommen who looked down at the words.

“The rest of them are nothing like her. They are good. Honorable. Kind.” Brienne spoke loudly and stared at Tommen. She watched as the corner of his lips tugged into a smile. Turning to her father, she saw his eyes narrowed as he looked across the cell to the young man.

He sighed and shook his head. “That’s him then, is it?”

Tommen’s head snapped up to meet Selwyn’s eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips. “Hello Lord Tarth. My name is Tommen.”

“Yes, yes. I know who you are.”

The boy smiled at Brienne. “I’m Brienne Lannister’s nephew. No more. No less.”

Selwyn snorted and looked to the ceiling. “Apparently you’re the new Lord of Storm’s End.”

Tommen sighed and he shook his head. “I don’t want it. Aunt Brienne and Uncle Jaime won’t make me claim it.”

“You misunderstand boy. You _are_ the new Lord of Storm’s End. Your mother made it so by my hand.” Selwyn raised his left hand in the air.

Brienne’s eyes widened and she looked to him questioningly. “What?”

Keeping his head against the wall, Selwyn rolled his head to the right to meet Brienne’s eyes. “Either I signed letters convincing the vassals to accept Tommen or Cersei would kill you.”

A gasp escaped Brienne’s lips. “You didn’t! Father, you shouldn’t have. She’ll kill me regardless. She was using you.”

“So be it, but why not try. What’s the worst that can happen? The woman speaks the truth and you live?” A sad smile tugged at Selwyn’s lips.

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn continued speaking. “It seems I was wrong about your husband. _He_ wasn’t using you to get Tommen accepted at Storm’s End. His _sister_ was. I suppose I get partial credit for that.”

Brienne snorted and rolled her eyes. “What shocks you more? That he doesn’t want Tommen at Storm’s End or that he willingly married a woman as ugly as me?”

Selwyn exhaled audibly and shook his head. “I suppose I deserve that.”

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Brienne looked back to her father. “I don’t blame you for thinking it. I still struggle to believe he married me too.”

Brienne’s head fell forward as the truth she felt in her words washed over her. Abruptly, Brienne’s nausea and dizziness kicked in again. She closed her eyes and placed her head between her hands.

“Aunt Brienne. Are you alright? Is it…” Brienne met Tommen’s eyes and nodded. At roughly three moons pregnant, Brienne found it difficult to be missing so many meals. Her lightheadedness was worse, and she felt a lot of cramping in her womb.

 _Gods, please keep the babe safe_.

As she shook the dizzy sensation from her head, Brienne took a deep breath.

Selwyn’s voice spoke commandingly. “What is it!? Gods girl. Are you…”

With a wary look, Brienne met her father’s eyes. He took one look at her and sighed. “Your mother always got that look on her face when she was… never mind.”

Selwyn ruffled through his pocket and produced a stale piece of bread. “Eat this. It’s shit, but it’s something.”

“No, father. You have it. Thank you. You’re worse off.”

“Oh, shut up girl! There is _one_ of me. Just take it.” Selwyn’s face flamed with irritation as he extended his hand into her cell.

With a small smile and nod of thanks, Brienne took the rock-hard bread and bit into it.

“So, this is where we die then.” Selwyn’s voice filled the space around them. His voice rumbled and Brienne could feel his consternation from where she sat.

“My uncle will come for us.” Tommen’s voice was strong and resolute. Brienne’s eyes rose to meet Tommen’s; a wide smile on his face. “He wouldn’t leave my aunt behind. He never has.”


	8. Dinner with Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei hosts a dinner with the Stormland vassals

Qyburn walked into the room and announced himself. “Your Grace. I’ve received word from the messengers. Your brother took the bait. He marches the West on Storm’s End.”

A smile tugged at Cersei’s lips. _Predictable idiot_. _The things he does for love indeed_. Turning to face Qyburn, Cersei tilted her chin at the older man. “And the lords from the Stormlands?”

“The last of them have arrived. They await you in the great hall.”

Cersei turned to look back out over the balcony. The glass of wine in her hand had run dry and it was time for her to meet with the lords. “Lets not keep them waiting. We have much to discuss.”

Moving towards the doorway, Cersei placed the empty glass on a nearby table and smiled inwardly. _Westeros has always been so predictable. My father wasted too much time on his worthless sons. I was the one with the true mind for strategy_.

Qyburn bowed as Cersei passed. He followed her down the long corridor in silence until Cersei bid him speak. “What of the prisoners?”

“They’ve been bathed and put in more appropriate attire for the occasion. The guards have Tommen and Lady Brienne in the guest room near the hall.”

Rage coursed through Cersei and she rounded on Qyburn. “She is not a lady. She is a beast. A cow. Do not give her the same title that graced my ears before I married a king.”

At her words, Qyburn’s eyes lowered slightly as he inclined his head. “Of course, your Grace. My apologies.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Cersei stewing over needing the cow a while longer. _Either way. She will die and die violently. I’ll see to it that the Mountain gets his reward first. He deserves a mount his own size_.

Walking into the guest room nearest the hall, Cersei’s lips curled into a vicious smile as her eyes landed on Tommen and Brienne. She had the attendants place Tommen in attire befitting a true Baratheon lord.

It disgusted her to no end that she needed to further the ruse of Tommen’s lineage. _Jaime may be dead to me, but his seed is still preferable than that drunken fool, Robert. Now I must continue pretending at that man-whore sullying my womb_.

“Tommen, thank the Gods you still clean up nicely. This beast hasn’t ruined you in that regard.” Tommen’s eyes narrowed in distaste at his mother, but Cersei hardly noticed as she appraised Brienne.

The attendants had put her in a crimson and gold dress to reflect her status as the Lady of Casterly Rock. Inside, Cersei’s emotions were a storm. _She wanted to tear the dress off the cow and burn it in the fire. Those are my colors. Your husband’s cock belonged in only me. It was only in me before you ruined him. We would have made proper Lannister heirs to rule the Rock_.

Taking a steading breath, Cersei reminded herself of the necessity of this for her plan to regain the throne. “Now you two listen to me. If either of you speak against me or cause doubt to arise in the lords’ minds, you will pay dearly.”

Cersei turned to Tommen and grabbed his chin; forcing his eyes to hers. “Tommen, you will play the proper host to your vassal lords. Your instructions are clear. You will tell them that your goodaunt came to you in desperation. Your Uncle Jaime forced Brienne to marry him purely to strengthen control over the Stormlands. You will say that he and the West attacked Tarth and he sent men to Storm’s End now. You will say that he is spreading rumors that the sack of Tarth is my doing. You are going to protect Brienne before we march to reclaim the crown that was forced from your hands.”

Tommen held her eyes and spoke defiantly. “And why would I lie?”

With a spiteful smile, Cersei turned to Brienne. “Because if you don’t, I’ll kill Brienne.”

At her words, Tommen’s eyes widened in fear. _Spineless shit. Just like your father. You don’t know how to sacrifice others to claim the power you deserve_.

Cersei turned to Brienne. “You will sit quietly and do nothing more than agree with the tale. You will confirm that Jaime despises you; great beast that you are. You will tell them that Tommen and I saved you where Jaime means to kill Tommen and rule the Stormlands through you. That with Selwyn out of the way, he believes Tarth the most powerful remaining house.”

Pausing to appraise Brienne’s reaction, Cersei continued. “You will tell them that Jaime has your father and has maimed him. Took his hand just as you took Jaime’s. You will confirm that we have committed aid to get your father back. If you fail to do any of this convincingly. I will kill Tommen _and_ your father.”

Forcing a fake smile to her face, Cersei looked between the pair as the Mountain stood at her back. “We’re not going to have any issues, are we?”

When neither moved to speak, Cersei’s snarled at them. “Good. Now lets go meet our guests. I’m certain the lords of the Stormlands will have no problem believing the tale when they take one look at this cow in silk.”

Cersei took a final look at Brienne’s dress. It was too short at the feet and exposed her filthy boots. The coresset hung too loose as her meager breasts failed to fill it. Brienne’s broad shoulders struggled to fit into the top of the dress and hips lacked the tantalizing width that Cersei’s offered.

Satisfied with her assessment of Brienne, Cersei exited the room with Tommen and Brienne following her. As they entered the great hall, the lords of the Stormlands rose from their seats to greet them at the dinner table.

With bows of their heads, the lords assessed their newly arrived group. Cersei felt their eyes lingering, angrily on her. Nudging Tommen slightly, the boy stammered and straightened his back.

“My lords. I thank you for joining us. We have much to discuss. Please, be seated.” Tommen waved his hand and the lords took their seats. Tommen sat at the head of the table with Brienne to his right and Cersei to his left.

Lord Wylde spoke first. “My lord, why is your _mother_ here? She destroyed the Sept in King’s Landing and sacked Tarth. We should have her head.”

Cersei spoke quickly before Tommen could. “I had nothing to do with the destruction of the sept! I was falsely accused by the pretender king, Jon Snow.”

The lords look unmoved by her words and she kicked Tommen’s leg under the table.

Tommen swallowed thickly and met Lord Wylde’s eyes. “My mother speaks the truth. My uncle has a vendetta against her. She was falsely accused on both accounts. It is my Uncle Jaime who sacked Tarth and he has Lord Selwyn captive.”

At the words, the lords looked between one another; worry writ on their faces. Tommen glanced briefly to Cersei and she narrowed her eyes. _Do what I said boy or by the Gods I will slit the cow’s throat here and now_.

“My uncle forced Lady Brienne to wed him. He means to control the Stormland’s through her. He believes Tarth to be one of your most respected vassals and means to control Tarth and by process, the Stormlands, with Lord Tarth out of the way.”

At the words, the lords looked to each other with curious expressions on their face.

Lord Buckler spoke next. “Does he speak the truth of it Lady Brienne?”

Brienne nodded and met the lord’s eyes. “It is true. Ser Jaime has my father and has maimed him. Taking his hand as payback for losing his own.”

The lords began to murmur among themselves. Lord Buckler spoke again. “It makes sense. We all though it odd that he would want to marry you.”

Cersei smiled inwardly as the cow’s face fell at the words.

“What would you have us do, my lord?” Another lord who Cersei did not recognize spoke commandingly.

Tommen took a deep breath and spoke. “We are going to reclaim the crown that was wrongfully taken, and we will get Lord Tarth back. You have my word that we will see him home safely.”

Lord Estermont sat at the rear of the table; looking slightly skeptical. “And where is the Kingslayer now?”

Cersei spoke quickly at Tommen’s side. “My brother has sent some men to search the Stormlands for his _wife_. He has given them orders to kill Tommen if encountered. We ask that your forces guard Storm’s End and kill any threat coming from the West. We have hired the Golden Company to protect the Stormlands and Tommen. We will leave several war elephants and some of our forces to aid you. Tommen and I will make our way to King’s Landing with the rest of the men to take back the throne.”

Looking around the table, Cersei observed the wary looks of the Stormland vassals. Eventually, Lord Wylde spoke again. “Is this your command, my lord?”

Tommen nodded confidently. “It is.”

The lords agreed and swore their fealty. The rest of dinner passed quickly enough. Rooms were assigned to the guests and Cersei excused herself to spend some time alone with her son and goodsister.

Cersei led Tommen and Brienne out from the room and back to the guest room. The Mountain stood ominously in the corner and stared ahead blankly.

Moving to the corner and grabbing the ragged clothing the attendants changed them out of earlier, Cersei threw the garments at them. “Put these back on. The guards will see you back to your _beds_. Do get some rest. We leave soon.”

Qyburn entered the room with guards at his back. “All the lords have been shown to their rooms, your Grace.”

“Good. Take these things out of my sight. They’ve done their job for now.”

At Cersei’s command, the guards moved forward to chain Brienne and Tommen; taking them back to the cells. Qyburn lingered in the room and Cersei turned to speak to him.

“Are the men ready to march out tonight? We need to pass through the Kingswood before my brother and his forces march into their deaths.”

Qyburn nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, your Grace. Commander Strickland has mobilized the army. We will move out shortly.”

Cersei considered how easy everything was going. Soon, she would be on her way to King’s Landing with an army clearing the path. With the West distracted at Storm’s End, there would be no opposing forces to defend the city.

“Remind the men that Jaime is not to be killed. I want him captured alive and well enough to see his wife’s slow death.”

 _First, I’ll take back my throne, then I’ll have my brother brought to me. He will watch his wife’s demise_.

“Yes, your Grace. I will remind the men. We will be ready to depart when you are.”

Turning to look out the modest window in the guest room, Cersei could see the torchlight of the armies below.

 _Time to pay a visit to the bastard from the North_. 


	9. Charging In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives at Storm's End.

“So ya not even thinkin’ about this a little bit. Ya just gunna charge in there like ya always do.” Bronn’s exasperation did not escape Jaime.

With a heavy sigh, Jaime looked to the sky. “Do you have a better idea? She has _my wife_! She has _Tommen_!”

“Fuckin’ hell. The last time ya charged straight in, ya got knocked off ya horse and nearly bled out at Riverrun.”

A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips. “I also got Brienne back safely, so there’s that.”

“Ya infuriatin’. Ya know that, don’t ya?” Broon shook his head and looked back out towards the awaiting enemy standing in formation outside Storm’s End.

Jaime had pushed the men hard for nearly a fortnight to get to Storm’s End. He offered them time to rest, but not the proper sleep they would have preferred. Jaime knew Cersei better than anyone. He knew her lust for power in any form.

Having valuable prisoners wasn’t enough for Cersei. She would seek to demonstrate her power by torturing captives with complete disregard to the impact it had on negotiation opportunities. She needed her enemies to know she was in charge at all times.

Jaime also knew that Cersei would have demanded the full extravagance of the Golden Company’s services. _She’ll have war elephants_. Jaime briefed his commanders on their approach to the beasts. “We’ll position the archers on the sides of the battle; approaching from the north and south. The beasts will likely be used to break our formations at the center. We need to anticipate that.”

Bronn had snorted at the instructions. “War elephants. Ya really think she brought fuckin’ elephants?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and looked to the sellsword. “I would bet my left hand on it. The Golden Company is famous for it. She’ll want it all; if not for practicality than for the show of it.”

Standing before the enemy now, a dozen elephants stood at the front lines of the Golden Company. The forces from the Stormlands stood behind them. Jaime cast a knowing smirk at Bronn. _See. I told you so._

Bronn shook his head and muttered more to himself than Jaime. “Now I fuckin’ seen it all. I had enough of these gods damned Lannisters.”

Jaime smiled and looked to his designated lookouts. A commander at each end of their formations would light a torch to signal the archers to approach. In the cover of night not even half a day ago, Jaime sent men to the north and south of Storm’s End.

To the north, the archers hid in the woods surrounding castle. To the south, Jaime had the archers move make camp at the bottom of the hill just out of view from the battlements.

 _See, Bronn. I thought about it a little bit_. The sight of the Stormlands forces had surprised Jaime, but not as much as the limited number of foot soldiers of the Golden Company. _Something is wrong. I can understand Cersei sacrificing the Stormlands, but why so few sellswords?_

In the distance, the elephants were urged into a charge. Their heavy footsteps shook the ground on approach. Jaime knew he should be worried or fearful, but all he could think of was Brienne and Tommen. He thought of his unborn baby, praying to the seven that he or she was safe in Brienne’s womb.

Giving the order, the commanders signaled the concealed archers. Arrows soon began to target the great beasts and their riders. Several well-placed shots landed in the beasts’ eyes, trunks, and necks. The elephants cried out and faltered at the assault. The enemies hit by arrows from atop the beasts fell to the ground and died on impact.

Jaime’s men charged forward to meet the incoming foot soldiers of the Golden Company. Ducking under elephant trunks and feet, Jaime’s sword sliced into one of the elephant’s leg. Moving beyond the row of elephants, Jaime began slicing through any sellsword who came within an arm’s length. He could sense Bronn at his side, fighting with equal fervor.

The battle became chaotic and Jaime heard the horrible sound of bodies crunching under the weight of war elephants. Fighters from each side became sloppy as they tried to fell enemies while dodging under the stray limbs of elephants swaying from side to side.

Jaime had never felt so disorganized in battle. His movements felt careless and wild. His senses were heightened as he weaved his way through towards the gates of Storm’s End.

In the back of Jaime’s mind, he wondered if Bronn had the right of it. If he did charge in too quickly. The West outnumbered the near 5,000 Golden Company sellswords that Jaime approximated, but the Stormlands had roughly 8,000. They were outnumbered by foot soldiers alone, but with the elephants in the mix, the West was in the fight of their lives.

Bronn was quickly at Jaime’s shoulder; helping guard his weak side as Jaime felled two more sellswords. Another sellsword charged at Jaime’s right, leaving him exposed on the left. Sensing the incoming threat, Jaime turned to face the man, but he was shocked at the sight of an arrow going through the man’s neck. The sellsword fell to the ground moments before stabbing at Jaime.

Looking up, Jaime saw the raised bow of an archer. He was from the Stormlands. With wide eyes, Jaime looked around to realize the Stormlands forces who had been at the rear of the lines were killing the Golden Company. _What is going on?_

The Stormlands lords and commanders began barking orders from atop the battlements; urging their men forward and alerting them to the position of Golden Company’s archers at the edges of the field.

 _They’re fighting with us?_ Then Jaime saw him. The man whose size alone gave away his identity if not for the colors of his house. _Selwyn Tarth_. The older lord paced along the top of the battlements, yelling to the men and repositioning their archers to remove ground threats below.

The battle began to swing heavily in Jaime’s favor. The foot soldiers of the West and Stormlands had nearly felled all of the enemy foot soldiers, but the war elephants however were becoming a problem. They lashed out wildly; stomping on men below. The wounded animals became more aggressive and killed more foot soldiers within their reach.

 _How the fuck do we take them down?_ The archers tried to fell the beasts, but they seemed to do little more than irritate the animals. Suddenly, Jaime heard a dragon in the distance.

Looking towards the elephants, Jaime screamed to the men. “Fall back! Get away from them!”

The men went running for cover as Drogon flew in overhead. The dragon’s fiery breath poured down on the elephants rendering them helpless against the dragon’s attack. It took moments for the animals to succumb to the fire.

As the battle died down, Jaime looked around and took appraisal of his army. Most had survived. _Thank the Gods_. Jaime ran into the castle with Bronn at his heels. _I need to find them_. Jaime was shocked to come face to face with Selwyn Tarth who was descending from the steps of the battlement.

“Kingslayer.” Jaime’s blood boiled at the nickname, but until he found Brienne and Tommen, he cared little for what anyone called him.

“They’re gone.” The older lord’s tone was clipped and commanding, but there was an underlying fatigue that did not go missed by Jaime.

Looking at the man, Jaime could see he was not well. Selwyn’s face was pale, and he looked sickly. A bandage was wrapped around his stump and Jaime felt a pang of sympathy for the man. Jaime had no love for Selwyn given his cruelty and disregard of Brienne, but no one deserved that pain.

“What do you mean? Were they not here!? Was this a ruse?” Jaime spat the words. Bronn groaned at Jaime’s side and shook his head in disbelief.

Selwyn sighed and approached. “They were here. Your sister took the boy and Brienne to King’s Landing along with most of her forces. She meant to have a smaller group of her men and the Stormlands take out your army.”

Approaching at Selwyn’s side was a lord who Jaime vaguely remembered from so many years ago.

“Ser Jaime? I haven’t seen you since nine moons before Joffrey was born.” The words were laced with a knowing disdain. _Lord Estermont_.

Jaime pinched the bridge and crouched to the ground. Panic coursed through his body as his mind wandered to Brienne and Tommen. Jaime pounded the courtyard in frustration and tried to calm himself.

With a heavy sigh, Bronn crouched next to him and placed a comforting hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “We know ya sister won’t leave that castle at least.”

Jaime ran his hand through his short hair and stood upright; anger writ across his face. Lord Estermont sighed and took a step forward. “They looked well enough at the dinner you sister forced on us.”

“Dinner?” Jaime’s brows furrowed in confusion. Before the conversation could continue, Daenerys and Tyrion walked through the castle gates.

“Brother! By the Gods, have you lost your mind!” Tyrion was fuming as he stormed past everyone. He punched Jaime’s side angrily and glared. “Do you have any fucking patience whatsoever!? We could have avoided all of this you know.”

“What!?”

With a sigh, Tyrion crossed his arms and raised a brow. “After you received Selwyn’s hand, you went charging off. Genna had sent a missive to Lord Estermont at _your_ request trying to obtain word in the Stormlands of Cersei’s movements. If you had just waited for once in your life… just sat fucking still… you would have found out that the lords of the Stormlands were called here by Tommen.”

Jaime’s eyes went wide in shock. “Tommen called them? How!? Why!?”

Lord Estermont spoke again. “Your sister spun quite the tale. It seems she found a way to force Selwyn’s hand…” The lord paused and looked apologetically to Selwyn who rolled his eyes. “…sorry. She forced Selwyn to sign missives telling us to recognize Tommen as Lord. To call the banners and pledge fealty. We knew she sacked Tarth, but she tried to pin the blame on you. She also claimed you spread a false rumor about her blowing up the sept with wildfire.”

 _What!?_ “That is preposterous!” 

Lord Estermont laughed at the words. “Yes, well… we felt the same. She marched on King’s Landing nearly a week ago under the cover of night. She took Tommen and Lady Brienne with her. Cersei left behind what she thought would be enough sellswords to aid our men in taking you all out. Once she left, we made our own plan for defense. We Stormlanders may be stubborn, but we’re not stupid.”

Tyrion chuckled sarcastically and looked to Jaime. “If you had just fucking waited you would have known that Genna was in contact with Lord Estermont. If you had just waited you would have known that Daenerys moved out her army of 100,000 strong towards King’s Landing in anticipation of Cersei’s attack. We knew Storm’s End would not be her final destination. But no. You’re impulsive ass forced us to make a detour here to save the West.”

 _Gods damnit!_ “I couldn’t just sit by and wait! She has my wife! She has Tommen! Did Daenerys’ men get there in time? Is Cersei defeated? Gods, please tell me they have Brienne and Tommen.”

Daenerys sighed and moved to Jaime’s side. “No, I’m sorry. My men are still a week out from the capital. We flew over King’s Landing on the way here and it looks like Cersei has taken the city. Her war elephants are outside the gates. I fear she has either killed or imprisoned Jon and his men. I intend to save my nephew and help him reclaim this throne.”

Jaime shook his head and sighed. _I fucked it all up_. I truly am the stupidest Lannister. “I’m sorry. Cersei’s note indicted she had Brienne and Tommen. She sent Selwyn’s hand for gods sakes. We’re a week out from King’s Landing. My men will move out and aid your army’s defense. I know the best way into the keep to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.”

Tyrion chuckled and looked to Jaime. “Yes, well _that_ would actually be a reasonable course of action.”

Selwyn spoke more commandingly before their group. “The Stormlands will march with you.”

Jaime looked to the older lord who, despite his physical torture, looked more miffed than anything.

 _I do not want nor need his help. Not after how he treated Brienne_. Before Jaime could protest, Selwyn was stomping off towards the castle.

Lord Estermont rolled his eyes at Selwyn’s obstinance and looked to Jaime. “We recovered another from the cells. He claims to have come with Tommen and Brienne. We’ll take you to him.”


	10. A New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is in king's landing as Westeros finds itself with a new queen.

Brienne had been in the black cells for days before she was dragged to the throne room. She was dizzy from lack of nutrition and water, but as she squinted ahead, Brienne could make out the outline of Cersei.

The former queen again sat atop the throne with shadowed figures at her side. Trying to focus, Brienne could identify one as Qyburn, but the other was unfamiliar.

As the room spun before her, Brienne lurched forward on her knees and extended her hands out to the floor for purchase.

“Qyburn, it seems my goodsister is unable to remain upright. Lets help her stand.”

“Yes, your grace.” Moments later, Brienne felt large hands around her throat; yanking her from the floor to stand upright before Cersei. The Mountain’s body pressed close behind Brienne. His putrid breath blew down on her head; invading her nose.

As Brienne fell in and out of consciousness, she became acutely aware of the fact that she was not alone. Tommen was also at her side and still kneeling on the floor.

“Leave her alone, mother! She has not wronged you. We did everything you asked.” Brienne wanted to cry out and beg Tommen not to defend her. Not to risk turning Cersei’s ire on him. _Let me bear this, Tommen. I need you safe_.

Distantly, Brienne heard footsteps descending the throne. The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out as Cersei’s hand flew across Tommen’s cheek. 

“You do not get to command your mother. Your queen. If you dare speak to me in that manner again, I’ll see to it that the words are the last you utter in this world.”

Brienne felt a presence move to stand before her. Cersei’s hand cupped Brienne’s chin and squeezed her jaw. “I thought you were supposed to be a warrior? You’re clearly not a woman, so what are you then?”

Unable to find her words, Brienne opened and closed her eyes in a desperate bid to remain conscious as another way of dizziness washed over her.

“Ser Gregor, our prisoner needs some color in her cheeks. She’s even more disgustingly pale than usual.” At the words, Brienne felt the Mountain’s hands tighten around her neck.

Brienne’s eyes flew open as she clawed at the hands around her neck. A strangled gasp pushed past her lips as she tried and failed to take in air. “Please.” Brienne choked out the words; images of her unborn babe passing through her mind.

“The cow speaks. Do let us know if you need a reminder again.”

At Cersei’s words, the Mountain released his hold and Brienne fell to her knees, gasping for air.

Stepping back slightly, Cersei stood before Brienne and Tommen. “Now that I have your attention, we have much to discuss. Our sources tell us that the West survived Storm’s End. I must say, I am most unimpressed with the Stormlands forces. We may need to send them a _reminder_ about how they are to behave and back their liege lord and queen.”

Cersei began to pace back and forth while looking down at Tommen and Brienne. “It would also seem that some Targaryen whore has landed on our shores and is marching her army of 100,000 against us. Well this simply won’t do. I don’t know what her and her savages mean to accomplish, but if they intend to attempt a rescue of their faux kin, I doubt they’ll find there is much left to save.”

Panic pooled in Brienne’s gut as her mind wandered to Jon. _Gods, please keep him safe. Let him be alright_.

“I’m curious. Do you think the lords and ladies of Westeros would allow for a king who can’t produce heirs? I imagine their best bet would be to follow a ruler who can establish a line of succession.”

Turning to Qyburn, Cersei spoke commandingly from the floor. “Is the bastard yet recovered from his first reminder of who the true sovereign is?”

“No, your Grace. He is still rife with fever.” 

With an irritated sigh, Cersei turned back to Brienne. “You self-proclaimed warriors are all so weak. Disgusting really. The bastard fancies himself king. This cow fancies herself Lady of the Rock. No matter. In a few days’ time, the latter seat will find itself vacant. We just need to wait for the Lord of the Rock to arrive as witness to his newfound need for another whore.”

A heavy silence filled the room as Cersei glared at Brienne. Without breaking eye contact with Brienne, Cersei spoke to Qyburn.

“Bring me the parchment and quill now. My goodsister has a letter to write her beloved.”

Brienne watched as Qyburn moved down the steps to stand beside Cersei. In his left hand was a rolled piece of paper. In his right hand a quill.

Cersei continued to look down her nose at Brienne. “You will write what I tell you and nothing more.”

Qyburn placed the parchment and quill on the floor before Brienne. With a shaky hand, Brienne leaned forward to grab the quill. Leaning on her left hand for support she took a deep breath and tried to focus on the blank parchment before her.

Renewing her pacing, Cersei spoke commandingly. “Jaime. I am being held captive by the true queen of Westeros. She knows you march on King’s Landing with support of the Targaryen whore. Cersei sends warning that if the dragons rumored to be in her possession or her men come within view of the city, Tommen and I will be beheaded atop the battlements. You can mourn over our heads before your headless body joins ours for the crows to feast on.”

Brienne felt sick as she scribbled out the words. A dry sob hit the back of Brienne’s throat as the words formed on the paper.

Crouching low, Cersei locked eyes with Brienne. “Now don’t forget to sign it. We want him to know this is from you.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Brienne signed her name at the bottom. Were it not for Tommen, she would not bother writing the words. _Let the sword take my head. Just keep him safe_.

“Ser Gregor, I believe our prisoners need their rest. Take them back to the black cells.” Cersei turned to look at her Hand as Brienne was yanked to her feet by the Mountain. “Qyburn, as punishment for their insolence today, see to it that they have withheld from them any water or food for the day.”

“Yes, your grace. I’ll inform the guards.”

As they exited the throne room with only the Mountain to escort them, Brienne felt Tommen’s hands grasp hers. Something was inside his palms that she couldn’t quite make out.

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be more.” As soon as Tommen said the words, his hands retracted from hers. Whatever he had been holding was now firmly pressed into Brienne’s palms.

Looking carefully so as not to draw attention from the Mountain, Brienne saw the piece of bread in her hands. Had her eyes and throat not been so dry form lack of water, Brienne knew she would have sobbed at the sight.

She whispered to Tommen quietly. “You need this.”

With a shake of his head, Tommen gestured discretely at her belly. “You do.”

An appreciative smile was all Brienne could offer. _And here I’m supposed to be taking care of him_. Making their way lower into the bowels of the keep, Brienne’s eyes slowly adjusted to the low lighting. Her stomach growled in protest as she fought the urge to shove the bread into her mouth on the spot.

Moments later, the Mountain pushed them through the entryway to the black cells. Tommen was shoved into his cell and Brienne was placed two cells down. When the door shut behind her, she shoved the bread into her mouth and nearly cried in relief.

It had been days since they fed her. It had been dangerously long without water. Brienne had resorted to drinking her own urine the night before; worried the damage to her body would be worse if she didn’t.

The guards came into the area more regularly to deposit food and drink into Tommen’s cell. Brienne prayed to the Seven that at least Cersei wasn’t so cruel as to deprive her own son of sustenance.

After struggling to swallow the stale bread, Brienne curled into a ball and fell asleep. Her sleep was dreamless and fleeting before she was rudely awakened by a sharp kick to her back.

Crying out in pain and rolling to her back, Brienne rubbed the sleep from her eyes and came face to face with Qyburn. The Mountain loomed menacingly over his shoulder.

“There you are. I was worried we might have to resort to more drastic measures of revival. Ser Gregor, help the prisoner up.”

_How long was I out for? Minutes? Hours? Days?_

Brienne felt herself being lifted to her feet and dragged from the cell. They made their way down the hall and to the next level of the keep. Brienne’s mind raced with possibility for where they could be taking her.

Making a sharp turn down a dark corridor, Brienne’s eyes darted back and forth, frantically trying to identify where she was being taken.

They came to stop before a door and Brienne could smell something pungent on the other side. Pushing open the door, Qyburn led them in and down a set of stairs. Brienne looked around in confusion as they moved further into the space. It became immediately clear that this was Qyburn’s experimentation room.

The smell of decay was heavy in the air. Shelves lined with various potions and salves stood at one side while empty cages lined the other. The floor was filthy, and flies buzzed about searching for the source of the room’s stench.

Brienne felt her stomach lurch in response to the smell. Any bread she had earlier consumed quickly exited through her mouth.

Qyburn’s face scrunched in disgust at the sight. “Ugh. Truly Lady Brienne, that was hardly necessary. Now I’ll need to have this mess cleaned. Ser Gregor, why don’t you assist the lady to the exam table.”

Before Brienne knew what was happening, Ser Gregor hoisted her up and placed her down forcefully on one of the tables. He chained her wrists to the table and then moved to her feet. Brienne struggled against the restraints, but they were too tight.

“Now, Lady Brienne. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours.”

Qyburn moved to stand beside her head and looked down at her. “You’ve been in our possession for near three weeks and you have not bled. When you arrived, your clothing was filthy, but obviously your own. You had no blood on your breeches and I don’t image our hired men gave you cloths for you moonblood. How far along on you? If you do not tell me, rest assured there are other ways. More invasive methods”

Brienne felt her heart race at the question. _What will he do if I admit the truth? What will Cersei do if she knows? What will he do if I deny it?_

Fearful of what Qyburn would do if she feigned ignorance or lied, Brienne looked to the ceiling and swallowed thickly before answering.

“Three moons.”

Qyburn smiled down at her. “There. Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it? Now you wait here patiently while I get the queen.”


	11. A Father's Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Selwyn, Bronn, and the men march on King's Landing.

They were two days out from King’s Landing and the men had stopped for a quick lunch. Jaime found his appetite dwindling with every passing day that he was away from Brienne, their unborn child, and Tommen.

Sitting before the campfire while the men bustled about, refilling water and eating, Jaime stared into the flames. His body was there, but his mind was with Brienne.

Bronn sat down in a huff beside him. “Ya gotta eat. Ya haven’t eaten properly in days.” Jaime looked to Bronn, but it was as though he couldn’t see his friend. His soul was locked in the black cells where he assumed Brienne to be.

“I imagine Brienne isn’t being fed. Gods willing she still draws breath.” Jaime had thought on it for days. Knowing Cersei, she would feed Tommen enough to stay well, but nothing more. Brienne was nothing more than an enemy to torment. Someone to blame for Jaime’s inability to love a soul as wretched as her.

Jaime looked back to the flames as Bronn prattled on about needing his strength for the war to come. It wasn’t until an unexpected guest joined their campfire that Jaime snapped out of it. Selwyn Tarth.

The man had kept to himself for days. He trailed along at the rear of the lines with a blank expression on his face. Jaime chuckled inwardly at the image of him slowly following the army. Gods. He’s one ugly, camp follower.

“Stop brooding and eat. Your friend is right. You’re no use to my daughter and grandbabe if you’re half dead from starvation.” Selwyn grunted as he bit into a stale piece of bread. His crippled arm hung uselessly at his side as he stared into the distance.

Jaime’s jaw clenched at the man’s words. Things Jaime longed to say since the battle at Storm’s End spilled from his lips. “Since when have you ever given a shit about your daughter!? Why are you even here!?”

Selwyn laughed bitterly. “You’ve the right of it. I haven’t given a shit. Maybe if I had, she wouldn’t be saddled with you.”

Jaime went to surge forward, but Bronn grabbed his arm and held him in place. “Ignore ‘im. He’s a bitter old man.”

Selwyn chuckled at Bronn’s words before raising the bread to his mouth for another bite.

Looking back into the distance, Selwyn’s mirth died. “Ironic. All her life, my daughter wanted to be the fair maiden in the stories. Rescued by the dashing knight who took her home to his castle to make her a wife and mother. It took becoming the warrior… not the maiden… for that to happen.”

At Selwyn’s words, Jaime stilled, and his brows furrowed at the man.

Selwyn turned his head to meet Jaime’s confused expression. “What!? Come now Kingslayer, don’t act so shocked. You think she wanted to be knight or do you think she was forced to be? The Gods are cruel if they even exist. A maiden’s heart in the warrior’s body.”

Jaime gritted his teeth and spat at the man. “She is both. She is twice that of any other woman.”

Selwyn laughed bitterly. “Yes, yes. Twice in all manner of things. Twice in height. Twice in bulk. Twice in ungainliness.”

Jaime felt his fist clench and his jaw tighten. “Shut your mouth. I wrote moons ago what would happen if you hurt her. That’s my wife you speak about.”

“And she’s my daughter!” Selwyn’s face flared in anger as the two men locked eyes.

“She is your daughter by seed alone, but you are no father. What kind of father speaks of his own daughter that way!? Of his heir!”

“My heir drowned in the sea on his eighth nameday!” 

Jaime gasped at the words. “Have you disowned her then? She is your only living child! I’m fairly certain that qualifies her as your heir.”

Selwyn chuckled and looked back to the flames. “I lost Brienne in mind when she was a babe. I lost her in body when she left Tarth for Renly’s war. I wanted her to be heir, but she couldn’t.”

 _What the fuck does that even mean?_ Jaime looked at Bronn in confusion as if he missed a detail that would have made Selwyn’s words clear. Bronn merely shrugged; equally confused by the older lord’s ramblings.

“What are you on about?”

Selwyn huffed a laugh and continued looking at the flames; an inquisitive expression on his face. “She never cried as a babe. Never cried as a child. It isn’t that her eyes never teared, but she never made a sound.”

As if searching for reference the older lord looked up at the sky and search the clouds for the memories. “When my wife birthed her, she wasn’t _well_ after. With Galladon, she was happy and loving. The pair immediately bonded. When Brienne was born, my wife didn’t bond with her. The maester said it was a disease of the mind. That it happened sometimes after the birth and the mother would often recover, but it took time, support, and patience.”

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn continued. “I focused on Galladon while she recovered. The maester insisted on keeping Brienne in the room with her of course. To nurse and to bond. The maester said having Brienne there may help her recover.”

Selwyn’s brows furrowed as he recalled the whispers of the staff. “The attendants said my wife never left the bed. That she didn’t respond to the babe. We had to bring in a wet nurse. A few times, the wet nurse overslept a feeding and found Brienne awake in the crib; waiting to be fed. Brienne didn’t cry. I didn’t understand until many years later.”

Jaime watched as Selwyn’s face contorted in pain. “When Brienne left Tarth, I accepted that I would never see her again. My advisors thought it might be a mercy to Tarth if she died in battle. That it would force me to name a new heir since I refused to take another wife and sire another child. Then one day a ransom came from Locke.”

Selwyn looked to Jaime with a knowing glare. “I was going to offer all I had, but my advisors convinced me otherwise. That it was a lost cause to spend so much on someone who I would never see again. I offered something, but it was less than I spent on my damn whores over the course of a year.”

Looking back to the flames, a shadow passed over Selwyn’s face. “I nearly drank myself to death every night after the raven left with my pathetic offer. I had done nothing for her prior to that and I did nothing for her then. One of my staff, an older woman name Alana, found me one night. I was piss drunk and rambling about how I doomed Brienne. She tried to console me, saying at least Brienne wouldn’t cry when the Stranger came for her. That she would lift her chin defiantly without a word. She would die bravely.”

Jaime’s mind flashed back to the day he left Brienne at Harrenhal with Locke. She _hadn’t_ cried, begged, or pleaded with him to save her. She accepted her fate and only asked that he fulfill his oath to Lady Catelyn. Her chin _did_ lift defiantly.

Then Jaime’s memory wandered to the bear pit. She had seem so confused when he returned for her. _‘Why did you come back for me? You were well away.’_ Selwyn’s voice reached his ears again as he continued the story.

“Alana said that Brienne cried around the clock for the first few days after birth. One day she just stopped. Alana said she had seen it before… in her youth. She had worked in an orphanage and observed that the babes there didn’t cry either. They learned early on that it would do no good; that no one would come for them. Crying out only served to exhaust their little bodies. I thought it was nonsense. It wasn’t until Alana left and I was alone with my thoughts that I saw the truth in it. I thought back to every horrible thing spoken to Brienne in my presence. Every punch she took. Every rejection she weathered. She never cried out for help from anyone. She just took it.”

With another heavy sigh, Selwyn looked back to Jaime. “That is why she isn’t my heir. I was never a father to her. I mean as much to her as any other aged man she passes by in her travels. I will not take the right from her, but I know she will not claim it. That night after Alana spoke to me, I stopped drinking. Told myself that if I ever had the chance to save Brienne again, I would give it my all even though I would still be no more to her than some old, bitter shit as your friend so aptly stated.”

Jaime felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Sorrow for Brienne. Anger at Selwyn. Worry for his unborn babe. Jaime vowed to himself that he would never let his child cry out and receive no answer.

Bronn eventually broke the silence that had settled heavy over them. “Fuckin’ hells. She might’ve had a more shit life than me. And now ya crazy cunt of a sister has ‘er.”

A chill ran down Jaime’s spine. _Gods. I don’t want to think on what Cersei must be doing to her._

Jaime rubbed at his eyes and reached into his satchel. Searching for the bread one of the men had given him earlier, he took a bite. _I’ll eat to stay strong for Brienne. I have to get to her._

After some time had passed, Jaime turned to Selwyn. His voice was filled with disdain, but he spoke quietly. “Brienne doesn’t hate you, but she should. I wish she did. I never understood how she could take jape after jape from me when we first met, without running me through with her sword. I never understood how she could love someone as shitty as me despite it all. Now I know why. You’re wrong about one thing though. You did not break her. No one can.”

Selwyn’s eyes went wide at Jaime’s words, but he did not respond.

As the men prepared to move out, Jaime readied his horse and thought on all Selwyn had said. Jaime thought about Brienne’s insecurities, painful childhood, and distant stares. He thought about her low expectations for receiving affection or aid. 

_I will spend every day for the rest of my life making certain she knows how loved she is. How I will always come to her when she cries for help._

Jaime felt a presence at his side and turned to see Bronn approaching with his horse. “So ya goodfather is pretty fucked up.” Jaime snorted at the words and continued readying his horse.

With a shake of his head, Jaime turned to Bronn. “If you ever see or hear me acting half a cunt as that man, please do us all a favor and kill me off.”

Bronn bowed dramatically and smirked. “Don’t need to ask me twice _m’lord._ ”

In the distance, Jaime heard the shouts of his men. “Make way! Coming through!” Two of his lookouts sped towards him on horseback. One held a missive clutched firmly in his hand.

“Ser Jaime, a messenger reached the front of our lines and gave us this. Said ‘Queen Cersei sends her regards’.”

Panic coursed through Jaime as he grabbed the missive and broke the seal. Reaching the letter quickly. Jaime’s face paled and he looked to Bronn. Jaime could do little more than mutter to himself as Bronn took the paper.

“Fuckin’ hells. We’ll never be able to get to ya brother and his dragon queen in time.”

With new resolve, Jaime turned to Bronn. “I’m riding ahead. I need to beat Daenerys’ men there and sneak in through the tunnels. I’ll kill the bitch myself.”

Bronn nodded in agreement. “I’ll come with ya.”

The two moved to mount their horses, but another voice called from behind them. “I’m coming too.” Jaime turned to see Selwyn mount his horse and move beside them.


	12. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei considers her options and has another family dinner with Brienne and Tommen.

Cersei sat in the throne room glaring down at the Blackfish. He was chained, bruised, and bloody from the daily beatings she had the Mountain dole out on him.

“Are you ready to cooperate now?” Brynden glared up at Cersei with disdain in his eyes. “I will never call the Riverlands to your aid. You can go fuck yourself.”

 _Insolent fool_. Cersei’s fists clenched in her lap. Rage coursed through her body as she glared down towards the older man. “Well in that case, give my regards to your niece in whichever of the seven hells she and her precious Ned are wandering around.”

With the nod of her head, the Mountain shoved the Blackfish to the floor. Unsheathing his longsword, the lone member of the Queensguard lifted his steel high in the air.

To Cersei’s dismay, the Blackfish only stared at her definitely. No fear. No panic. No begging. Brynden gave her nothing to enjoy or satisfy her thirst for blood.

As the sword came down on his neck, the Blackfish’s head went flying and rolled to the bottom the steps. A trail of blood splattered across the floor as his remains of his body slumped forward.

“Qyburn, see to it this mess is cleaned up. I don’t want traitors blood sullying my floor.” Cersei looked to the side of the throne room, pondering her next move.

_The Stormlands are worthless. The Riverlands find themselves without a headless. The West marches with a dragon and her foreign invaders. The Vale and the North follow the bastard king’s sister. The Reach and Dorne are untrustworthy. Worthless. All of them._

Cersei’s thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the throne room swinging open to reveal Commander Strickland and several of his guards. Stepping around the body of the Blackfish, Strickland looked to Cersei and bowed.

“Your Grade, we have word of the enemy’s progress. The dragon queen’s forces are two days from the city. Your brother’s forces are a day’s ride from the city and the messengers returned earlier from delivering the missive.”

With an irritated huff, Cersei began tapping the armrest of the throne with her fingers. The room was darkening in the setting sun as shadows flickered off the walls from the torchlight. “It’s nearly dinner time. Have one of your men retrieve my goodsister and son from the black cells. We wouldn’t want them to miss a meal… even if the cow won’t get to participate in it.”

Cersei stood from the throne and walked slowly down the steps. Swaying her hips suggestively, she approached Strickland and peered up at him. “I want all your men stationed in the castle, outside the Red Keep gate tonight. If our enemy has sent scouts ahead, I don’t want to risk them entering the grounds. After you give the orders, join us for dinner. You must be famished.”

Strickland bowed and left the throne room with his men in tow. His cape billowed behind him as he moved swiftly. Considering the mess at her feet, Cersei kicked Brynden’s head as one of Qyburn’s attendants came scurrying into the room with supplies to clean the mess.

 _Fucking idiots. Move the damn body and head out first_. With an irritated sigh, Cersei turned and moved towards her chambers to change before dinner.

She had informed the attendants to prepare a large feast. It was important to Cersei that the cow smell every morsel of food that would never grace her thick lips.

Not long after changing into something slightly more comfortable, Cersei made her way into the great hall. The mountain stood in the corner of the room while Tommen and Brienne had already been seated at the table.

To Cersei’s satisfaction, the great beast of a woman looked like the Stranger himself. Upon finding out Brienne was pregnant, Cersei ordered the attendants to stop bringing her food altogether. She was only allowed enough water to ensure she didn’t die before Jaime came to witness her death.

It was the revelation of the cow’s pregnancy that decided the beast’s fate. Cersei had sneered as she looked down at the woman chained to Qyburn’s examination table. Qyburn’s words still rang in her ears. “She is three moons with child, your Grace. What would you have me do? We can try moon tea to force it out. We can also beat it out or cut it out.”

Brienne had looked to the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact, but Cersei got what she wanted. She saw the fear and worry in the cow’s giant eyes. Unshed tears formed and Cersei wanted nothing more than to see Brienne cry, but the cow refused the queen that joy.

No matter how Cersei taunted her. No matter what threats she made. _The fucking cow won’t cry_. “We will keep her alive by water only. I want all of the West and Jaime to watch as I cut the babe from her belly atop the battlements. Then we’ll behead her like the worthless whore she is.”

Now, Cersei looked at the woman spoiling her dinner gathering with her mere presence. It was worth it though. Brienne was sickly thin; her face and eyes shrunken in. Tommen looked at the cow with worry in his eyes. _Weak boy! He was the worst of them. So much like Jaime_.

The large windows in the room were open and the cool night air blew in. Cersei moved to her seat at the head of the table; her feet tapping lightly against the stone floor as she walked.

“Tommen. Come move next to your mother. You don’t need to sit next to that thing.” Cersei spat the words with disgust as she appraised Brienne from up close.

Her eyes were unfocused as she swayed lightly. Her skin was pale and her breathing labored. She had been captive for weeks and Cersei was pleased to see the once powerful warrior reduced to little more than a tall, ungainly, blade of grass. A gust of wind could blow her away.

It was then that Cersei saw it. Her lips curled in revulsion as she observed Tommen’s chained hand clutching Brienne’s. Tommen refused to make eye contact with Cersei and instead focused on the empty plate in front of him. “I’m perfectly fine here.”

Before Cersei could order the boy to move, Commander Strickland entered and bowed upon seeing the queen. “Your Grace.”

The commander moved confidently across the room and sat to Cersei’s right. Turning to the attendants, Cersei barked at them to hurry up with the food and wine. As one of the serving girls moved quickly to the queen’s side, the attendant’s shaky hands poured wine into Cersei’s cup. The girl then moved to fill Strickland’s cup before rounding the table to fill Tommen’s.

“Thank you.” Tommen nodded to the girl; a small smile on his face.

“Don’t speak to the staff, Tommen! Gods, this is why you were a pathetic king. Skulking about and acknowledging the peasants.”

The girl moved to fill Brienne’s cup and Cersei sprang from her seat in a rage. “Stop! I told you not to give the cow anything!”

With tears in her eyes, the girl backed away and curtsied. “Apologies, your Grace.” Cersei’s rage filled eyes followed the girl as she retreated from the room. _Fucking incompetent_. Cersei sat in her seat and reached for the glass of wine. The liquid pushed past her lips and swirled in her mouth.

With a deep sigh as she swallowed, Cersei looked to Strickland. “Commander Strickland, I don’t believe you’ve had the misfortune of formally meeting this cow who calls herself a lady. She fancies herself my brother’s wife.”

Cersei watched as Strickland’s eyes looked across the table and appraised Brienne. His features set in distaste.

“And the pathetic creature to her side is my son. He seems to prefer the cow’s company of late. She likely lets the boy take milk from her udders.” Cersei snorted and looked over her shoulder as the doors again opened to reveal the staff scurrying in with plates of food.

They placed the bounty of food in the center of the table, and Cersei watched in delight as Brienne’s eyes went wide at the feast before her. Cersei and Strickland told the staff what to put on their plates, but Tommen and Brienne remained silent.

Cersei looked to her son appraisingly. “Tommen, you may select one meat and one vegetable. Never forget your mother’s kindness despite your defiance of me.”

Cersei began to eat, but Tommen’s words halted her fork’s progress towards her lips. “What about Lady Brienne?”

Lifting her eyes to her son, she saw the barely concealed rage on his face. “What of her? Animals like her don’t require the same nutrition as us. She is fine.”

“No, she isn’t! You haven’t been feeding her. She is unwell.” Tommen’s tone tested Cersei’s patience as she dropped her cutlery and glared at Tommen. “Either eat or starve. I care not.”

The cow whispered at Tommen’s side before he could protest further. “Eat, Tommen. Please.”

 _Did that fucking whore just tell my son what to do? Is he actually listening to her!?_ With a resigned look on his face, Tommen turned to one of the attendants. “I’ll have the boar and potatoes please.”

Cersei watched as the cow smiled slightly at Tommen’s plate filling with food. Sitting back in her chair, Cersei’s mind swirled with ways to punish the great beast and Tommen.

“Ser Gregor. I fear Lady Brienne can’t smell this wonderful feast. Why don’t you ensure her nasal passages are open.”

At her command, Ser Gregor moved forward. His right fist raised and quickly came into contact with Brienne’s nose. On impact, the cow fell off her chair and groaned in pain.

“Oh dear. Can she breathe? Maybe her stomach is too full. Give it a good whack.” Ser Gregor lifted Brienne by the shoulder and punched her hard in the stomach. Gasping for breath, Brienne clawed at the floor and curled into a ball.

Tommen sprang from his seat; eyes wide in horror. “Stop! Leave her alone!”

Cersei waved off the Mountain and picked up her fork. She resumed eating and watched with glee as blood poured from Brienne’s nose. Tommen tried to help her up, but Cersei spoke quickly.

“Leave her or I’ll have her killed. Sit!”

Tommen looked at Cersei with contempt writ across his face. Strangely, Cersei found herself caring little. The doors of the hall opened again, and Cersei rolled her eyes in irritation. _Now what!?_

Before she could turn to see who entered, Cersei observed Strickland’s brows furrow in confusion. “I told you to guard the keep gate! What the fuck are you doing in here?”

Cersei huffed in irritation and looked back to see four soldiers of the Golden Company in full armor and helms. “Are there so few competent people left in this wretched world!?”

Appraising the men, Cersei observed one of the guards. He was massive, the size of Ser Gregor. Assessing the man, she observed that he had one hand. _Is that…_

Abruptly, three of the men attacked the Mountain. The remaining man moved quickly toward Strickland with his fist raised. His _golden_ fist. Cersei moved away from the table quickly, nearly tripping over the cow’s body in the process. She moved back and watched on in horror as the three men took turns stabbing at Ser Gregor.

Looking to Strickland, she was shocked to see the man get knocked to his ass so easily. The man who Cersei knew to be Jaime began slamming Strickland’s head repeatedly into the stone floor.

Cersei’s eyes went wide at the sight of Jaime’s rage filled eyes as the helm fell off his golden head. With a sickening crunch, blood and tissue poured from the back of Strickland’s skull and the commander’s body stilled.

Thrashing wildly, the Mountain sliced through one of the men and lunged towards Jaime. With his sword raised high, Ser Gregor’s progress was halted by a dagger that was shoved into the back of his thick neck.

As the assailant’s helm came off in the process, Cersei’s eyes narrowed as she recognized Bronn. Ser Gregor rounded on Bronn and struck him hard across the face; sending Bronn’s body and head crashing into the stone wall.

The massive man with one hand shoved his sword into the front of Ser Gregor’s neck. Like Bronn, he received a fist to the face for his effort. As the helm flew off his head, Cersei’s suspicions were confirmed. _Selwyn Tarth. Another beast I should have killed off when I had the chance_.

A small smile spread over Cersei’s lips. _Two left. Two cripples. Ser Gregor will kill Selwyn and then I’ll have Jaime watch as I kill Brienne and that creature in her womb._

Jaime spun on the floor and sliced across Ser Gregor’s calf. With a deep grunt, the Mountain rounded on Jaime and kneed him in the face. As Jaime fell backwards in a daze, the Mountain raised his sword to land the killing blow.

Before his sword came down, Selwyn shoved Jaime out of the way as the Mountain’s blade came down through his back. Blood sputtered from Selwyn’s lips as his body twitched.

The Mountain struggled to remove his sword from Selwyn’s massive frame. Cersei felt panic rise as Jaime stood and began hacking away at the Mountains’ neck which was already riddled with stab wounds. It only took four strikes for Ser Gregor’s head to come clean off.

Before Cersei could scream, she felt chains tighten around her neck as her body was yanked backwards. Falling to the floor, Tommen straddled her body and wrapped his hands around her neck.

At the sight of her youngest squeezing the life from her, Cersei’s eyes filled with tears. She tried to croak out a plea for mercy. “Tommen… stop… please…”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jaime cradle Brienne in his arms; tears poured from his eyes. _Help me, Jaime_. Mirroring her twin, tears poured from Cersei’s eyes as she looked back to Tommen and she tried once more. “I’m… your… mother… stop.”

Tommen’s face shook with anger as his fists tightened. He yelled loudly in her face “Now I have a new mother. For the second time, a mother who is also my aunt. Funny how those things happen. Isn’t it?”

 _He knows_. Cersei looked to Jaime whose eyes went wide in shock; his head snapping to Tommen. As her last desperate gasps for air failed her and the room went dark, the last image Cersei saw was Jaime kiss the top of Brienne’s head as his eyes stayed locked on his son.


	13. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Cersei's death, Jaime appraises the situation.

Jaime clutched Brienne to his chest as tears fell down his face. _Gods. What have they done to her?_ Brienne’s eyes struggled to focus on his face and Jaime looked around in panic. It was a shocking scene.

Bronn lay unconscious on the floor near the door. Selwyn was taking in his last breaths in this world as the Mountain’s sword jutted out from his spine. Tommen had just killed his mother and was sitting on his knees staring down at her lifeless form. And Brienne.

Brienne had never looked so frail. Blood dripped from her nose to her lips, neck, and chest. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were nearly lifeless. Her skin was sunken and pale; her breathing labored. “Brienne. Please. Stay with me.”

From Jaime’s side, Selwyn spluttered more blood as he tried to see his daughter. He croaked out a desperate plea. “Brienne.”

At the sound of her father’s voice, Brienne’s eyes blinked and went slightly wide. Her voice was weak and gravelly. “Father? Jaime? Am I dead?”

“No! No, Brienne. Stay with me. You’re alive. You’ll be alright. Cersei is gone now, and no one can hurt you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” Jaime’s words felt as much a reassurance to himself as they were intended for Brienne.

Selwyn’s eyes remained fixed on Brienne as his face began to lose its light. “Bring her home. See her well. Give her the love I never could.”

Tommen ran to the table and grabbed water, bringing it back to Brienne. Bringing the cup to her lips, Tommen tipped it slightly to ensure she didn’t choke at the sudden rush of cool liquid pouring into her mouth.

“They’ve been starving her for weeks. She hasn’t eaten in days. They only give her enough water to stay alive. Mother wanted… to…”

Struggling to say the words, Tommen’s shoulders sagged in what appeared a mix of physical and emotional exhaustion. Jaime placed a comforting hand on Tommen’s shoulder and met his eyes. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

Shaking his head in denial, Tommen looked back to Brienne. “They only hurt me by hurting her. She needs food. I don’t know if they did anything to her. To… the babe.”

Jaime’s eyes flickered to Selwyn. The older lord’s eyes were open but void of life. _I don’t want Brienne to see or remember this._ Jaime pulled Brienne’s head to his chest so that she couldn’t see her father’s lifeless body. “Tommen, can you find something to cover him?”

Gesturing with his eyes, Jaime indicated between Selwyn and Brienne, silently imploring Tommen to understand. Tommen nodded and looked around the room. Running to one of the windows that was adorned with a massive, crimson drape, Tommen tugged hard and the fabric collapsed into his arms.

The Mountain’s longsword was wedged deep into Selwyn’s spine and the Tommen struggled to remove the weapon after dropping the drape by the body. From behind Jaime, Bronn groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

“Tommen, can you get Bronn? Have him help.” Jaime listened as Tommen retreating footsteps neared Bronn and urged him wakefulness. “Fuckin’ hells. They dead, or are we?”

“They’re dead. Can you help me with Brienne’s father?” Tommen’s voice spoke urgently, but in hushed tones.

“I ain’t carryin’ that big fucker if he got a busted leg.” Jaime rolled his eyes as he listened to Bronn’s words. He heard the two men shifting on the floor behind him and then there was silence.

Bronn gasped and moved closer. “Shit. And Brienne? Is Brienne…” Bronn’s voice lowered, and Jaime realized how the scene must have looked with his back to them, cradling Brienne’s near lifeless body in his arms.

Speaking urgently to Bronn, Jaime nodded towards Selwyn. “The sword. We need to cover him.”

Bronn and Tommen were quickly at Selwyn’s body and the sellsword tugged the longsword from the man’s spine with a grunt. Covering Selwyn’s body with the drape, Tommen turned to Jaime and Brienne. His eyes darted to the table and he ran over to appraise the available food.

Jaime watched as Tommen loaded a plate with mashed vegetables. Moving back towards them, Tommen crouched near Brienne and Jaime observed the tenderness in his eyes. “Aunt Brienne. Can you hear me?”

At the sound of Tommen’s voice, Brienne turned her head towards him. “Eat, Tommen.” Tommen chuckled and shook his head. “I did. You need to eat now. For the babe.”

“For the what!?” Bronn’s stunned voice distracted them from trying to get Brienne to eat something. 

With a huff, Jaime looked back down to Brienne. “Brienne. Please, you need to eat. You’ll feel better soon.”

Tommen shoveled a spoonful of mashed sweet potato past Brienne’s lips, but her mouth was too dehydrated to swallow without risk of choking. Jaime looked to the table frantically. “She needs broth or soup. Tommen, did they serve any?”

“No, but maybe I can find one of the attendants. I know the staff. They won’t suspect me.” Tommen ran out the door from which Jaime and his group had entered. As his eyes followed Tommen, Jaime took appraisal of the room.

“If anyone comes in here and sees the queen, Strickland, and the Mountain, we’re fucked.” At Jaime’s words, Bronn looked around and nodded in agreement. “Aye. I suppose ya don’t have a plan for that now do ya.”

“We need to get Brienne out of here. Tommen won’t rouse suspicion speaking with the staff, but if they see us, they’ll call the guards.” Jaime shifted Brienne in his arms so he could try to get her to drink more water.

“Brienne. I need you to drink some more water.” Jaime tipped the cup of water to her lips and watched as she swallowed more liquid before beginning to choke slightly. From his side, Bronn muttered and tilted her head back, inspecting her nose.

“It ain’t broken at least, but she’ll have a nasty shiner on the morrow. Damn they fucked ‘er up good.” Jaime’s eyes glanced briefly at Bronn before returning to Brienne’s face. Jaime had half a mind to find a red priestess and have his sister resurrected, simply so he could have the satisfaction of killing her again.

Moments later, Tommen entered the room with a young serving girl. “It’s alright. She won’t say anything. Mother treated her horribly.” Tommen explained away the worry that immediately flashed across Jaime’s face.

The young girl brought a bowl of soup over and raised it to Brienne’s lips. Without anyone asking, she explained what she knew. “The queen fed her once since they arrived here. Just some stale bread. We was only allowed to bring her water every other day. Only the amount Qyburn told us to give.”

Jaime felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at Brienne. He wanted to rage and scream. Brienne had been captive for weeks and he doubted they fed her much more prior to arriving at King’s Landing.

Collecting himself, Jaime looked to the girl. “Is King Jon still alive?”

“Yes m’lord. He is pretty bad off himself. They tortured him. I think he’s in one of the black cells.”

Jaime thanked the girl and looked to Bronn. An idea took shape in his mind. Looking back at the serving girl who was helping Brienne take in the last of the broth, Jaime questioned her again.

“Do you think you could bring Qyburn in here? Mayhap you could tell him that the queen needed to see him?”

With a nod of the head, the young girl stood upright and curtsied. “Yes, m’lord.”

As the girl took off, Jaime looked at Bronn. “I need you to put on that Golden Company helm and cape again. You’re going to _escort_ Qyburn to the nearest sellswords. We’ll have Qyburn inform the men that the Queen and Strickland were murdered by the Mountain. Tell them the contract is broken and they are to leave the city at once. The Westerosi are coming to reclaim their crown and will murder them all by dragon fire.”

Bronn smiled widely and stood to retrieve his helm and cape from the floor. Moments later, the girl returned with Qyburn.

Upon entering the doorway, Bronn immediately grabbed Qyburn and held a dagger to his throat. Jaime looked to Tommen and shifted so Brienne was leaning against the young man. “Tommen, stay with Brienne for a moment.”

With a nod of his head, Tommen extended his arms to help Brienne remain upright. He picked up the cup of water and again helped her take in more liquid.

As Jaime stood, his lips curled into a vicious snarl. Stalking towards Qyburn, he had to remind himself not to break the man’s face until _after_ the orders were given to the Golden Company.

“Listen to me you fucking piece of shit. If you have any desire to live, you will go to the Golden Company and tell them to leave the city at once. You will tell them that your undead creature went on a rampage and killed their commander and Cersei. You will tell them the contract is now broken and to leave the city at once. An army of Westerosi and dragons are coming for their true king who sits in the cells. If you fail to do this convincingly, Bronn here is going to slit your throat. Do you understand?”

Qyburn’s eyes went wide in panic and he nodded in understanding. Taking final appraisal of the man, Jaime shook his head in disgust. Bronn grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him outside the door.

Turning back to Tommen and Brienne, Jaime’s heart warmed at the sight of them. Tommen had his arms wrapped protectively around Brienne. They were smiling as Tommen again reminded her that he had eaten. That he was alright.

Jaime’s mind flashed back to the sight of Tommen killing Cersei. Of Tommen’s words to her. Making his way back over, Jaime dropped to his knees and smiled warmly at the boy.

“What you did was very brave and very difficult to do Tommen. I’m sorry you felt the need to do it.”

Tommen met his eyes but looked back to Brienne. A sad smile tugged at his lips. “She hurt my aunt… she threatened to harm my new sibli… cousin. I couldn’t let her live to hurt others anymore.”

Jaime felt his chest tighten at the words. “How did you know?”

Looking to Jaime’s eyes, Tommen snorted. “Myrcella mentioned it when we were young, but then as we grew it didn’t need saying anymore. I have looked in mirrors before.”

A light chuckle escaped Jaime’s lips but then guilt hit him. “I’m sorry. It must have brought you shame and discomfort.”

At his words, Tommen’s head snapped back to meet Jaime’s eyes. “Mother brought me shame and discomfort. She brought hate and cruelty. At first, I didn’t want to believe it. I was upset that the rumors were true, but… then you came back for me. You cared me. You brought me better family. I’m happy you’re my father in truth if not in name.”

Jaime felt his eyes mist as he pulled Tommen into a hug; Brienne pressed safely between them. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

With a light laugh, Tommen hugged Jaime back. “I know why you couldn’t be. We would have all been killed. I understand that I must still be a Baratheon, but… in private I would like to be your son.”

Squeezing Tommen tighter, Jaime felt a tear fall from his watery eyes. “I would like that.”

“I’m very happy for you both, but you’re suffocating me.” Brienne’s feeble voice drifted between their chests. Tommen and Jaime sprang backwards and chuckled slightly upon realizing that Brienne was alright; smiling in fact.

A bit of color was starting to return to her, but she was quite weak and struggling to keep herself upright. Jaime smiled down at Brienne and stood to grab a napkin from the table. Dabbing the cloth into the water, he wiped away the blood from her face and neck.

“Are you hurt anywhere else? Did they force anything on you to hurt the babe?” Jaime dreaded the answer, but he needed to know.

Brienne’s brows furrowed slightly. “I don’t think so. I don’t know. I… everything was so blurry.” Sensing the increasing panic in Brienne’s tone, Jaime pulled her close again and shushed her. “It’s alright. Everything will be fine.”

Bronn soon came back with Qyburn at his side. Anger again pulsed through Jaime’s body as his eyes appraised the man he once returned from the Riverlands with. Looking at Jaime, Bronn removed his helm and pointed to Qyburn. “What do ya want me to do with this one?”

“We’ll take him to the black cells. He will receive no food and only enough water to keep him alive until King Jon decides what to do with him. It’s time to retrieve the king and restore order.”

At Jaime’s words, Qyburn panicked slightly. “My lord. I did as you asked. The Golden Company are preparing to move out.”

With a sneer, Jaime glared at the man. “I made no promises on behalf of the king. The decision sits with him. If any harm befalls Brienne or the babe though, I’ll ensure your fate is sealed. Did you give her anything?”

Qyburn shook his head in denial. “The queen wanted the babe alive until you arrived. She meant to cut the fetus out in front of you before killing Lady Brienne.”

Bile rose in Jaime’s throat at the words. _I almost lost them both_. Bending down, Jaime scooped Brienne into his arms. _She is so light. So weak_. Moving towards the door, Jaime spoke to Bronn. “I’ll meet you in the cells to collect Jon. Brienne needs a proper bed and rest.”


	14. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne comes to and learns much of what has happened. She and Jaime have breakfast with Daenerys and Jon.

Brienne awoke to the feeling of sunshine on her face and a breeze brushing through her hair. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, she felt a pair of strong arms around her and a body pressed close. She would know the feel of those arms anywhere. Jaime.

His breath tickled her skin. His body warmed her back. Grabbing his arm with her hand, she felt him stiffen slightly. “Jaime.”

The weight on the bed shifted and Brienne turned her head to see Jaime looking down at her warmly. “Brienne. You’re awake.” His hand moved to her face as caressed her cheek.

“How long have I been out?” Brienne’s voice was hoarse from disuse, but she no longer felt dehydrated.

Jaime’s brows furrowed slightly. “You’ve been in and out for over a day. We’ve been able to get you conscious enough to take in broth and water.”

Leaning down, Jaime placed a light kiss on her lips. Jaime breathed deeply as their lips parted. Resting his forehead against Brienne’s, he spoke quietly into her ear. “I was so worried I lost you. I couldn’t bear it.”

With a slight smile, Brienne reached up to run a hand through Jaime’s hair. “I suppose Lannister knights are difficult to kill.”

Jaime huffed a laugh and pulled her closer. His hand dropped to her lower belly and rubbed circles as he placed a light kiss to her shoulder. Rolling in his arms, Brienne pressed her head against his.

“Are Jon and Brynden alright? I heard the Mountain enter their cell several times. It didn’t sound… they were beaten badly”

Jaime cringed at the question and closed his eyes. “Jon is recovering. Brynden was killed.” _Gods. How will I tell the Stark sisters?_

“And Theon? Cersei ordered him left behind when they marched on King’s Landing.”

“Yes, he’s alive and well. He made the rest of the journey with my men. He will return West with us. The Starks sisters remained behind to await word of you, Tommen, and Theon.”

With an understanding nod, Brienne took a deep breath and bit her lip. “And… my father. I remember hearing his voice the night you came. Is he… is he alright?”

Jaime didn’t need to speak for Brienne to know the answer. “I’m sorry, Brienne.” Pulling her closer, Jaime pressed a kiss to her cheek. The realization that her father was no longer in this world washed over her like being plunged into ice water.

_I’m the last of my line._

“There is something else you should know Brienne. Did you hear how Selwyn came to be prisoner of my sister?”

Brienne looked at Jaime questioningly. Selwyn hadn’t spoke much during their time in the cells at Storm’s End. By the look on his face, Brienne knew something awful had happened.

“He said Cersei sacked Tarth. Do any of the soldiers live? We never had a large army. I worry about how the citizens of Tarth are fairing without my father and the soldiers to protect them.”

Jaime grimaced at Brienne’s words and looked over her shoulder. “She ordered them all killed. Men, women, and… children. They burnt everything to the ground. There is nothing left.”

Brienne bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Swallowing thickly, she willed away the tears that built in her eyes. _Whether they cared for me or not, those were my people_. _A part of me is gone._

“I’m sorry. My sister did her best to destroy everything good in this world. If it wasn’t for me, none of this would have befallen your House and island.” The sorrow in Jaime’s eyes was apparent and it broke Brienne’s heart.

“Don’t say that! As insufferable as you can be at times…” Brienne’s tone took on a teasing lilt before becoming serious again. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I would have died alone and unloved.”

Past insults and traumas flooded Brienne’s mind, but she pushed them down, choosing instead to focus on Jaime and the new life growing in her womb. _The babe_.

“Jaime! The babe. Is the babe alright?” Brienne sat up quickly, but the sudden movement made her head spin.

“Easy, Brienne. The maester said it would take you some time to recover.” Jaime moved quickly to the table to fetch a cup of water. Brienne took in the sight of him. Standing in just his breeches, Brienne could see the faint outline of Jaime’s ribs. He was nowhere near as poor off as when she first met him the Riverlands, but it was obvious he hadn’t been eating properly.

“You’ve not been eating.” Her voice was reprimanding despite being worried for him.

“You’re one to talk.” A sly smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he moved back to the bed. “Here. Try to drink some water. We’ll go break out fast with Daenerys and Jon. They’ve wanted to see you.”

With a slight nod, Brienne took the water and drank quickly. The question in her mind from moments ago returned quickly. “The babe? Did the master say…”

Jaime smiled warmly and ran his thumb across her jaw. “Our little lion seems alright. The maester said we’ll know if the babe doesn’t live if you begin to bleed soon. He did say you are far too thin though. We need to fatten you up though.”

Brienne watched as a mischievous smile tugged at his lips. “I wrote my aunt yesterday to let her know you, Tommen, and Theon are safe, but you’ve been starved half to death. I told her that the maester needs you on a strict diet of lemon cakes. We’ll eat them to our heart’s content.”

A huff of laughter pushed past Brienne’s lips as she met Jaime’s eyes. “Yes, I imagine that is exactly that the maetser had in mind.” Meeting Jaime’s eyes, Brienne saw his worry lines relax. His green eyes sparkled with a happiness. He looked lighter somehow. Free.

“Well, lets not keep the king waiting. You need food and he needs the company of someone no Daenerys. She has been… mothering him a bit. Well… you’ll see.” Jaime moved from the bed and grabbed a tunic. Moving to a pile of folded clothing which had been neatly laid out on the table, Jaime brought Brienne some breeches and a tunic.

“I hope these fit. You’ve lost a lot of weight, but the staff seamstress took in the breeches and tunic some.” Jaime handed Brienne grey breeches and a blue tunic. The colors reminded her of Tarth and her spirits dropped slightly.

Attempting to stand, Brienne felt another wave of dizziness wash over her. Jaime was immediately at her side and steadying her. His strong arms wrapped around her and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. His voice was laced with worry as he met Brienne’s eyes. “Maybe we should break our fast in here.”

Shaking her head, Brienne rubbed her forehead. “No, I want to move around. Is Tommen going to eat with us?”

Jaime chuckled and shook his head. “No, he has been following around the maester for the past day asking a million questions. I think the man may just offer his chains to Tommen to shut him up.”

A knowing smile spread across Brienne’s face as she recalled her earlier conversation with Tommen. _A fine master he will make._

Not long after, they found themselves in the solar to break their fast with Daenerys and Jon. Brienne gasped at the sight of the king.

He was missing an ear and his nose was broken. His face riddled with bruises that pushed down his neck and dipped below his tunic. As Brienne’s gaze lowered, she observed he was missing three fingers; one on the right and two on the left. One of the fingers missing from his left was the thumb.

 _Gods. He’ll never grip with that hand again._ A sideways glance at Jaime and she saw the guilt there. _Why must he feel the need to shoulder his sister’s crimes?_

Daenerys smiled warmly at Jaime and Brienne. To steady Brienne, Jaime had placed his arm around her waist. Her own arm rested over his shoulders for support. Jon looked at them and beckoned them in. “Good morning Sers Lannister. Please, join us. I hope you don’t mind, but Theon should be here soon. I invited him to break his fast with us.”

Brienne smiled and nodded at the king as they took their seats. As the serving staff brought Jaime and Brienne fresh cups of water and plates, Brienne observed Daenerys fussing over Jon from the corner of her eye.

“You need more protein. You’ll regain your strength sooner if you stop fighting me on this.” The young woman huffed at Jon’s side as she placed smoked salmon across Jon’s toast.

Jon rolled his eyes and sulked like a child. “Dany, I don’t want it.”

With an exacerbated sigh, Daenerys glared at him. “You never want anything. I bet Lady Brienne makes for a much better patient than you.”

Jaime smiled and spoke with a teasing lilt. “My favorite kind of patient, really. Unconscious, but still a wonderful, bed warming, wench.”

With a heavy eye roll, Brienne looked to Jaime. “Are we back to this now? I’m riding back with Bronn.”

Daenerys nearly choked on her food. “Bed wench!?” Jon chuckled at her side and his mirth caught Daenerys’ attention. The young woman smile warmly and Jon and japed. “Look at that! You do smile!”

Jon shook his head and pointed at Jaime and Brienne with his fork. “You haven’t endured these two as I have.”

Brienne looked to Jaime and narrowed her eyes. “Yes, _endured_ is a more than fair word with this one.”

Jaime threw up his hands in mock surrender. “Oh, I’m sorry. Would you prefer Giantspain? Maybe Bronn can bring you a bit further north. I’m certain Tormund could even reunite you with that giant cousin of yours.”

Brienne had missed the easy banter with Jaime. He could be a pain in the ass, but he was impossible to live without. His eyes danced with mischief as she held his gaze.

With a raised brow, Brienne reached for a piece of fruit from the center of the table. “I’m not sharing my lemon cakes with you when we get back. Only Tommen is allowed some.”

Jaime’s eyes widened at the words. “You wouldn’t! That is mean, Brienne.” He cracked at the end and began laughing at her words. With a dismissive wave, Brienne looked to Jon. “How are you? I heard the Mountain going in and out.”

Jon sighed and leaned back. “I’m better off than Uncle Brynden. It’s over now. That’s all that matters.”

Brienne considered his words, but she could see by the look in Jon’s eyes that the damage had been done both physically and emotionally. “They had Tommen and I outside the city during the siege. We couldn’t see what was happening. What of everyone else?”

With a huff, Jon looked to his plate. “All my Kingsguard are dead. Even the members of the small council. I’m sorry to say, Ser Davos among them. I know you had history with him.” Jon paused and met Brienne’s eyes. A sadness passed between them before Jon continued. “She only kept Brynden and me alive; for what reason, I don’t know.”

“So now what?” Brienne’s question elicited a sigh from the recovering king. 

“We rebuild our leadership. Dany has agreed to stay as Hand. She will be my heir should I fail to produce any children and die in battles to come. Tyrion will be Master of Coin. I asked Lord Estermont to be Master of Ships. Seems you Stormlanders are well suited to the role. The new Lord Commander will be Grey Worm. He is commander of Daenerys’ army and seems very competent. I think you would get along with him quite well. I asked your husband here to be Master of War, but he let me know that you both will have other obligations in half a year’s time.”

A knowing smile tugged at Jon’s lips as he looked between Jaime and Brienne. As quickly as the smile appeared, it faded.

“I understand you both want nothing more than peace. I can say that no two people in Westeros have earned it more, but…” With a heavy sigh, Jon leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window. “Death marches for us all. Yesterday, a missive arrived from Winterfell. Bran has returned. Somehow… he survived north of the wall, although he is _changed_.”

Jaime fidgeted nervously in his seat beside Brienne. Placing a comforting hand on his knee, Brienne looked to Jon. “I’m glad he is alive, but what do you mean _changed_?”

Jon shrugged. “He claims that he isn’t Bran Stark anymore. He says he is something else… the Three Eyed Raven. I hardly know what it means, but given what I’ve seen north of the wall, I know better than to challenge it.”

Taking a deep breath, Jon continued. “He said he is monitoring the dead’s progress and it is only a matter of time before they find a way south of the wall. He doesn’t know how long, but just that their numbers grow. When death marches on us, can we count on the West to fight at our side?”

Brienne and Jaime exchanged a grim look, but nodded at Jon. Speaking on their behalf, Jaime reassured Jon. “We’ll fight for Westeros. Whatever we can do to help.”

With an appreciative smile, Jon locked eyes with Jaime. “I know you can’t be my Master of War, but when the time comes, I want you leading the strategy against the enemy. My friend from the Night’s Watch is at the Citadel. He sent word of how we can defeat them; fire, valyrian steel, or dragon glass. I’ve sent men to Dragonglass to begin mining the material.”

 _Gods. This is madness. Dead things, dragon glass, and dragons roaming the skies._ Brienne’s hand instinctively went to her belly in a protective manner. The movement did not go unnoticed by Jaime, who grabbed her hand and met her eyes. “It will be alight, Brienne. I’ll keep you both safe. I swear it.”

Jon cleared his throat. “Bran had a message for you Ser Jaime. I hardly understand it, but I imagine you might.” Brienne watched as Jaime tensed beside her again. His leg began bouncing nervously under the table.

With his brows knitted together, Jon looked to the ceiling as if trying to recall the words. “He said, ‘Tell Ser Jaime that his guilt is for nothing. All is forgiven. Tell him that the things he does for _true_ love are what we need to win this next war’.”


	15. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Brienne, Tommen, and Theon arrive back at the Rock.

A fortnight after departing King’s Landing, the outline of Casterly Rock appeared in the distance. Jaime could hardly suppress his smile as he looked to Brienne at his side. It was hard to imagine that only a moon and a half ago, Jaime feared he had lost Brienne and Tommen forever.

Appraising his wife, Jaime observed how the color was back in her face and she wasn’t as frail as when he first got to her. Much to their relief, the babe seemed to be alright and her belly began to swell as she neared four moons. She still looked far too thin for Jaime’s liking as she had a difficult time eating too much in one sitting.

Soon, their party entered the courtyard of the castle. Genna, Sansa, Arya, and Daven stood outside the door, looking equally eager to see their returning party.

Jaime helped Brienne down from her horse, and steadied her as her feet touched the ground. The slight daze in her eyes at the sudden movement did not go unnoticed. Placing a reassuring hand under her elbow, Jaime turned to see Sansa and Arya running towards them. _Oh Gods_.

The young women crashed into Brienne, wrapping their arms tightly around her. A barrage of questions and comments filled the air as the Stark sisters looked up at Brienne.

“Gods you’re so thin!” “Are you alright?” “How do you feel?” “Is the babe alright?” “Where is Theon?” “Did you see the dragons fight!?”

“Yes, hi. I’m also well. I’m certain you were worried about me just as much.” Jaime’s voice was teasing as he looked between the Stark girls and kept a firm hand against Brienne’s back; keeping her upright from the weight of the sisters.

From over their shoulders, Jaime saw Genna approaching. Her eyes were wide in shock as she appraised Brienne. “Oh my child!” Genna pulled Brienne into a tight hug as the Stark sisters stepped back.

“We need to fatten you up. I thought Jaime might have been dramatizing your state, but if anything, he wasn’t urgent enough. Come inside, I made you lemon cakes.” Glancing back at Jaime, Genna glared. “Lemon cakes for _Brienne_.”

Jaime pouted at the words and followed closely. “Aren’t you going to say hell to me!? Did any of you notice that I was gone?”

Before he could complain further, Sansa grabbed his arm. “Theon?” _Ah, yes. Her beloved Greyjoy._ “He was just at the rear of the lines with Tommen. They have been prattling on the entire way and lagging behind. He should be here momentarily. Good to see you, Lady Greyjoy. Oh apologies. I mean Lady Stark.”

With a teasing smile, Jaime moved inside and quickly caught up to Brienne and Genna. From the corner of his eye, he saw Pod move quickly down the stairs. “Ser Brienne!”

Brienne’s progress towards the dining hall ceased at the sound of Pod’s voice. Her face softened as the young man reached the last step and ran towards her. In a scene similar to the one outside with the Stark sisters, Pod crashed into Brienne and held her tightly.

“We were so worried! Thank the Gods Ser Jaime got to you. Are Theon and Tommen alright?” Pod pulled back slightly to appraise her. His brows knitted in worry at the realization of how much she had suffered in captivity.

“Yes, they’re just behind. How have things been here? Did you watch over the Stark sisters?” At Brienne’s question, Pod beamed at her. “Yes, my lady! My lady ser… ser. I did just as you taught me.”

Brienne chuckled and clapped Pod’s shoulder. “My name is Brienne, Pod. Just Brienne.” Jaime wrapped an arm around Brienne’s hip and guided her into the hall. “Enough, now. Time to eat lemon cakes.” Jaime leaned in and whispered. “Just hand me a few under the table.”

With an elbow to Jaime’s ribs, Brienne smiled teasingly and shook her head. “I might save them for that lovely wildling fellow. What is his name? Giantspain?”

Before Jaime could reply, Genna captured their attention; barking commands at the staff and pulling back a chair for Brienne. “Come now Brienne, we need to fatten you up. Keep that babe healthy.”

The hall was set for their party’s return and copious amounts of food lined the center of the table. She’ll barely be able to eat any of this. The maester had warned Jaime that it might be a slow process for Brienne to regain weight.

She was already in a position of needing to consume more on account of the babe just to maintain her weight, but Brienne still suffered from bouts of nausea and her stomach filled quickly when eating.

With a reassuring hand, Jaime guided her to the table. “Just eat what you can. Ignore my aunt. She means to give you a moon’s worth of food in one sitting. I’ll eat your share of lemon cakes so you don’t feel badly for not taking advantage of her hard work.”

“Those are the only thing I might eat so don’t touch them if you mean to keep the other hand.” At her words, Jaime snorted and took the seat next to her right after pushing her chair in. “Testy, pregnant wench. This is to be a long five moons.”

With narrowed eyes, Brienne reached to the plate of lemon cakes that Genna had set out in front of her. She brought the cake to her mouth and bit into it without taking her eyes off Jaime.

“You’re very mean. I rescued you and I don’t get a lemon cake let alone a kiss.”

Brienne spoke in a commanding tone as she popped the rest of the lemon cake into her mouth. Small crumbs dotted her lips and Jaime had half a mind to kiss them off. “Say something nice first.”

“Something nice first.” Jaime could hardly contain the laughter that spilled from his lips as Brienne rolled her eyes at his response. The corners of her lips tugged into a small smile as she looked away and tried to hide her amusement.

“You’re an idiot.” Brienne pushed the plate of lemon cakes to Jaime and he happily grabbed two before his aunt could see. 

“Was that so hard. Thank you. You can give me the kiss later.” With a tender hand to Brienne’s knee, Jaime struggled to focus on anything else going on around them. He was trying to act nonchalant, but for a moon of his life he feared never seeing her smile again. Never hearing her laugh. Never watching her eyes roll at the ridiculous things he said and did.

Tommen and Theon soon joined them with Sansa clinging tightly to Theon’s side. Arya waved eagerly to Tommen and indicated he take the open seat to her left as Pod sat to her right.

With everyone seated, Jaime shared the update from Jon about the status of the new small council. He also shared news of Bran’s return to Winterfell. Jaime was surprised to hear that Jon had not sent word of Bran’s return. _In fairness, he is still recovering from quite the ordeal._

Both Stark sisters seemed eager to return home and planned to leave on the morrow. Theon indicated he would travel to Winterfell rather than the Iron Islands, but that came as no surprise to anyone. Judging by the way he and Sansa kept exchanging looks, Jaime imagined it would not be long before an announcement of their betrothal made its way west.

Pod was the only one who looked forlorn at the Starks sisters’ plan to move out. He knew why and not surprisingly, Brienne did as well. As the meal ended, Jaime tried to encourage Brienne upstairs for a bath, but she wanted to speak to Pod first.

Standing out on the veranda overlooking the training yard, Jaime watched as Brienne appraised Pod. “You know Pod, you’ve come quite a long way since Ser Jaime sent you off with me. You couldn’t even ride a horse.” Brienne snorted at the last sentence and Pod chucked at the shared memory.

“I think you should inquire about going with the Stark girls. They will need help rebuilding and they’ll need strong fighters. Their army is quite depleted, and it would be good to learn another style of fighting than mine. You could help Arya keep up her training too.” A knowing smile graced Brienne’s lips as Pod flushed a deep red.

“I can’t leave you my lady ser. I’m your squire and you’re to have a babe. I want to help.”

Brienne smiled warmly at Pod. “Pod, you’ve definitely outgrown the squire title. You’ll be a knight soon enough and you’re ready to be a soldier. Besides, there won’t be much to help with regarding the babe. I prefer a maester to deliver the little one and Jaime will take the night shifts.”

Jaime scoffed at Brienne’s teasing intonation, but Brienne had the right of it where it concerned Pod. “I’ll take care of her from here, Pod. Brienne will make me her squire in no time. I’m certain of it. Brienne has the right of it though. You should help them rebuild their forces. You’re more than capable. We can inquire on your behalf.”

Hope flashed in Pod’s eyes. Jaime knew he would have been too uncomfortable to ask for himself. 

Late that day after Arya launched herself at Jaime in excitement at his offering Pod to the North, Jaime sat on the cliff with Brienne. Tommen, Pod, Arya, Sansa, and Theon went into town for a last hurrah without the ‘old folk’ to ruin the fun. 

On the way to the Rock, it had been decided that Tommen would leave for the Citadel after the babe was born. Tommen wanted to be there for the birth of his sibling.

Jaime was thrilled to see Tommen excited about the prospect of becoming a maester. He admitted sharing his dream with Brienne while they were in captivity, and Jaime was happy that Brienne had encouraged him. _He’ll make a fine maester_.

Jaime would miss him immensely, but it was important that Tommen’s happiness come first from this point forward. A missive of Tommen’s decision would be sent on the morrow to Jon. The crown would need to name a new liege lord for the Stormlands.

Sitting next to Brienne, Jaime took a deep breath and looked at the sunset before them. _I can do this everyday with her now. There are no more threats… at least not imminent. I hope Jon is wrong about those dead things marching south._

Looking to Brienne, Jaime marveled at how the light caught sapphires eyes and made them sparkle even more brightly than usual. _How could I ever have thought her anything but beautiful?_

Feeling his eyes on her, Brienne turned and raised a curious brow at Jaime. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just pleased.”

With mirth in her voice, Brienne’s eyes shone brightly. “You’re pleased?”

“Yes. I almost didn’t have my wench to stargaze with. Who else would appreciate the proper telling of the constellations?”

Brienne chuckled at his comment and nodded sarcastically. “Yes, mayhap while Tommen is at the Citadel, you can send him with all the corrected stories of the night sky. They’ll love it.”

Reaching his left arm around Brienne’s waist, Jaime pulled her closer and chuckled into her hair. “That might be your best idea yet. You’ve come so far, although I suppose there was nowhere to go but improve. Remember your first wonderful idea to leave that farmer alive?”

At Jaime’s japing tone, Brienne huffed and returned the inflection. “Yes, it was right up there with ‘I’m going to fight this woman right in the open while we’re on the run’.”

Jaime’s thumb caressed Brienne’s burgeoning bump while he chuckled into her shoulder. As the sun dipped below the sea and the stars came out, they reclined back on the grass at the cliff’s edge.

When it was dark enough that his favorite constellation came out, Jaime leaned to Brienne’s belly and whispered. “There they are little cub. The fated lovers. That is your mother and me, but I’m having to shield her from the dreaded Giantspain just off to the side there. Luckily she thinks me much more handsome and witty.”

“Also, more insufferable and dramatic. Keeps things interesting.” Brienne teased Jaime as he turned to lock eyes with her.

“But she can never leave me. I’ll find her always… whether in a bear pit or a dungeon at Riverrun or a most unpleasant dinner party.”


	16. A New Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen POV - Brienne goes into labor a few moons after Cersei dies.

Tommen leaned against the castle wall and smiled as Brienne beat Jaime over the head with her wooden sword. It was a familiar scene these days. Jaime made some ridiculous comment about her pregnant state and Brienne beat him senseless.

They had taken to using wooden swords over the last moon or two at Genna’s insistence. She was already miffed that the pair continued to spar despite Brienne being so close to birth. For a fortnight, Tommen had kept his bags packed; never quite certain when he would meet his new sibling-cousin and aware that his departure to the Citadel would follow not long after.

He was eager to begin his new life, but even more so eager to meet the newest Lannister. When Myrcella left for Dorne, it felt as though a part of Tommen’s heart left too. Upon hearing of his sister’s death, Tommen feared that hole would never close.

They were each other’s protector and confidant. They shielded one another from Joffrey’s cruelty and mother’s madness. From Tywin’s expectations and Robert’s drunkenness.

Tommen knew he would miss Brienne and Jaime dearly. He had formed a close bond with Brienne since the day she arrived in King’s Landing with Jaime and the Starks. Unlike others around Tommen, Brienne didn’t baby him or placate him. She spoke honestly and offered practical advice. She made him feel like he wasn’t alone.

Most importantly, Brienne returned Jaime to him. Not the man who his mother wished to present as a distant uncle, but rather the man who could be his father in heart if not in name. To the outside world, Jaime was his uncle. Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. The Kingslayer.

To Tommen, Jaime was his father. He was a loving husband to Brienne. A fierce commander. He was a protector of the innocent.

Tommen chuckled as Jaime yelped and dropped to his knees, covering his head and begging for mercy.

“By the Gods, Jaime Lannister if you say that again I will end you.”

“I’m sorry, but they’re just… so… bouncy.”

Stomping away and towards the racks to return the practice sword, Brienne bit back a laugh threatening to escape her lips. Tommen knew that they could never truly be mad at one another. They would get frustrated or overly protective to the point of overbearing, but they were a team; better together.

Tommen was always amazed at the intense connection between Jaime and Brienne. They knew each other’s triggers and limits. They knew when the other was feeling lost or despairing. They knew how to bring out the best in one another while subduing the worst.

Watching them from afar, Tommen counted down in his head. Jaime could never stay away from Brienne for more than a moment before he went running. _‘10…9…8…7…6… and he’s off. It’s a new record’_

Jaime grabbed Brienne from around the waist and tugged her back against him. Peppering her with kisses to the cheek, Brienne tried to bat him away playfully before going rigid. Standing upright from where he leaned against the castle, Tommen’s eyes went wide as both Jaime and Brienne looked down to her breeches. _Her waters broke._

Running into the castle, Tommen called for the maester and Genna. Genna was the first to emerge from the study. “Tommen! What is it? Have one of those dolts bashed their head open while sparring?”

“It’s the babe. Brienne is in labor.”

“Oh thank the Gods! I’ll get the maester.” Genna took off down the hallway as Tommen went back outside. Jaime and Brienne were already halfway to the castle when Tommen found them.

“Aunt Genna is getting the maester.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to do this.” Brienne was desperately trying to will away her labor as she looked frantically to Jaime.

Tommen knew the worry they had. Both of their mothers had died on the birthing bed and Tommen feared a similar outcome befalling Brienne.

“I think it’s a bit late for that now, Brienne.” Jaime tried to encourage her inside, but it was like trying to pry away a knight from his first tourney.

“Maybe I just peed myself. That can happen, right?”

“That would be a lot of pee.” At Jaime’s words, Brienne stopped moving and doubled over in pain.

Tommen moved to her other side and grabbed her arm. “Breathe, Aunt Brienne. You can get through it. We just need to count them out for the maester.”

Looking to Jaime, Tommen inquired. “Is this the first one?”

“No, the first one was after her waters.” Tommen estimated the length of time between and realized it wasn’t that long ago. 

“And that was the first? That’s incredibly fast. Are you certain? Have there been any more of these pains earlier?”

“Are you an expert now? Shall we ask her womb to be certain?”

Clutching her side, Brienne snapped at Jaime. “Don’t be an ass! He’s trying to help.”

Tommen rolled his eyes and looked to Jaime. “I read it in a book actually. It’s strange she wouldn’t feel discomfort before her waters.”

Jaime shook his head in irritation and stammered a reply. “I’m telling you, this one was only the second. The first was just over there.”

“It wasn’t. I’ve been having them on and off today. I thought sparring would help.” Brienne groaned as she tried to straighten her back.

Jaime’s mouth gaped at Brienne’s words. “What!? Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“You wouldn’t have sparred with me!”

Moments later, another wave of pain hit Brienne. Tommen looked to Jaime expectantly. “A bed. She needs a bed.”

When they eventually got her inside and upstairs, Jaime guided Brienne into the bed and helped her lean back against the pillows. Trying to occupy himself, Tommen called for a member of the staff and asked them to bring water and linens.

Tommen assessed the room and made a mental list. “We should open the windows to get her some air. I’ve asked the staff for the water and linens, but we’ll need cloth for the maester.”

Jaime looked at him as though he had lost his mind. “Was all that in the book too?”

“All but the air. It just strikes me that keeping her breathing is a logical step.” Tommen smiled teasingly at Jaime who looked to be in the midst of a full-blown panic attack. _Gods, you would think he went through this before. Mother always said he was in the room while Robert was out drinking and hunting_.

Another pain took Brienne and Tommen counted silently in his head.

Moments later, Genna came rushing through the door with the maester behind her.

The older man moved towards Brienne and began asking her questions. “How far apart are the pains?”

Brienne’s face scrunched in confusion and Jaime stood speechless at Brienne’s side.

With a sigh, Tommen spoke confidently. “Minutes apart, but they’re still short in duration. Waters looked clear from what I could see.”

With a thankful look, the maester responded to Tommen’s information. “Well thank the gods for our budding maester.”

“What the fuck does any of that even mean?” At Jaime’s question, the maester waved him off.

“My lord, I’ll take her from here. We’ll get you when the babe arrives.”

Jaime scoffed and moved around the bed to sit beside Brienne. “I’m staying with her.”

Genna moved quickly and tried to yank him off the bed. “You will do no such thing! Get out, Jaime!”

“No! I’m staying. You get out. You’re annoying me.”

Brienne threw her head back as another pain took her. She grabbed Jaime’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Everyone stop talking. You’re all annoying.”

Genna huffed in irritation and scowled at Jaime. “Get off the bed Jaime. You can’t stay in here. It isn’t proper.”

“I don’t much care what is proper. I’m staying with my wife. Leave me be or I’ll have her beat you up.”

The maester let out a sigh and shook his head. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out cloths and various instruments. Tommen moved closer and inspected the bag’s contents. “What is that for?”

“For the cord. We’ll need to separate the babe from the…”

“Afterbirth. Yes, its how the babe grows, correct?”

The maester smiled and nodded. “Yes, that’s correct.”

Brienne groaned as another wave of pain hit; this one longer than the others. The maester looked to Genna with worry. “Where is the midwife? This babe seems impatient like its father.”

“I can hear you! I’m right here you know!” Jaime scowled at the man and Tommen had to bite back a chuckle. _It’s true though_.

Genna looked to the door and shook her head. “I don’t know. I had an attendant go to Lannisport to collect her. I imagine it may take some time.”

Tommen felt his heart leap at the possibility. “I can assist you!” While Tommen wasn’t particularly interested in seeing his aunt in any state of undress, he knew that to be a proper maester, he would need to know how to deliver a babe.

Considering the offer, the maester acquiesced. “If the midwife doesn’t make it, that would be fine. You’ll need to learn anyway.”

The maester began giving Tommen instructions for what he needed, and he had Jaime, who refused to leave, help Brienne out of her breeches. They placed a blanket over her legs to protect her modesty given what the maester described as “an unusual amount of cocks in a birthing room”.

Genna gave up her efforts to see Jaime removed from the room and made her way out. “Fine. I suppose that I’ll play the role of expectant father and retire to the study. Let me know when the babe is here.”

The afternoon dragged on, but the midwife still had not arrived. After another check, the maester declared the babe was close and Brienne would need to begin pushing soon.

Tommen could see the nervous anticipation on the faces of Jaime and Brienne. He placed a reassuring hand on Brienne’s shoulder and met her eyes. “You’re doing wonderfully, Aunt Brienne. You’re close now.”

Moving into position, the maester spoke commandingly. “Alright now, my lady. When you feel the need to push, you let me know. The babe is right here so just listen to your body.”

“Can’t you just pull the babe out then?” Brienne’s words were half a plea and half a demand. Tommen tried to cover his laugh as Jaime looked to the maester. “Is that an option. Could you just do that?”

The maester closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. “Gods give me strength. No, that is not an option. Were it, I imagine we would have many more babes in the Westeros.”

Another wave of pain took Brienne. She was sweating and thrashing about. Jaime tried to hold her close and offer reassurances, but Brienne was beside herself. “It hurts so much.”

Jaime looked pained at the words. Tommen knew that if there was anyway Jaime could take the pain for Brienne, he would.

Placing a damp cloth to Brienne’s head, Tommen waited until the pain passed to offer more verbal support. Soon, Brienne spoke the words that maester was waiting to hear. “I need to push.”

The maester had Jaime and Brienne make themselves of use by helping to hold back a knee each. Placing a hand atop her swollen belly, the maester pushed down as Brienne began to bear down.

Tommen wasn’t certain what he had expected, but he thought the babe would be out after the first push or two. His heart went out to Brienne as she had several bouts of trying with everything she had to push the little one out.

Jaime mumbled more reassurances into the top of her head, but Brienne was fatiguing quickly. “I can’t. It hurts.”

The maester encouraged Brienne to push again as another wave of pain took her. “Here we got my lady, keep pushing. The head is out!”

Tommen watched in awe as he saw the newest member of his family begin to emerge. Looking to Brienne, he beamed. “Almost there!”

Jaime was in shock, mouth agape at the sight. With another push the babe came into the world. At the maester’s instructions, Tommen moved to help with the babe.

They cleaned the babe and cut the cord. Tommen smiled at Jaime and Brienne as he placed the babe on her chest. “It’s a girl! Good work, Aunt Brienne!”

“A girl! We have a girl!” Jaime choked on his words as he kissed Brienne’s temple and wrapped his arm around her.

The maester walked Brienne through delivery of the afterbirth. Once that was taken care of, he quickly cleaned her up and covered her with a fresh linen.

Pulling Tommen aside, the maester instructed him on what to look for. He whispered so as not to alarm the new parents behind him. “It must be intact like this one. If any part of it goes undelivered, the woman can pass. Too much blood loss.”

Tommen listened intently as the maester pointed out other important aftercare. The staff soon came in to change the linens and Tommen watched the new family of three. Jaime had taken the babe from Brienne and was beaming with pride and happiness.

Once the maester and staff left the room, Tommen felt perhaps he should give them time alone too. As he moved to leave, Jaime looked up at him and beckoned him over.

Brienne smiled at Tommen. “Come along and see your sister.” _My sister_. Moving to the bed, Jaime bid him sit down beside them. He handed the baby girl to Tommen and smiled. “This is Catelyn.”

 _Catelyn_. He knew why they chose the name. Jaime had mentioned a couple of moons ago that they felt it only appropriate to name a daughter after the woman who brought them together. The woman to whom an oath bound them.

Looking down at his sister in heart, cousin in name, Tommen smiled and felt the tears pool in his eyes. Since the first time since Myrcella left, his heart felt whole again. “I’ll look after you little one. Not that you’ll need much protection with two knights for parents.”

Jaime snorted, but Brienne looked exhausted and too tired to comment. Looking at Jaime, Tommen saw him staring at the babe; his eyes heavy with unconditional love. Handing Catelyn back to Jaime, Tommen moved off the bed and around it to give Brienne a hug and kiss.

“Thank you both for letting me be here for this. I’ll never forget it.”

Jaime smiled up at Tommen. “Of course. Will you be here for the others too?”

“The others!?” Any sleep beginning to take Brienne was quickly eradicated at Jaime’s words. Tommen chuckled and moved towards the door. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”


End file.
